Mini Ironhide
by SentinelSucksAss
Summary: Sam's little sister Sophie, is like a mini Ironhide. Infact! Her guardian is Ironhide. Not good at summaries. R & R : . Rated T for violence and strong language.
1. The Helpful Bet

**Mini Ironhide**

**My body was flopped onto my new missile I was working on. Ironhide and I had made a bet that if I could make a really good missile cannon that Ironhide would have to reload my guns during weapon testing for a week. But if I didn't meet standards on the new missile I would have to shine Ironhide's cannons for a month since it wasn't as hard as reloading guns but still annoying. **

**Major Lennox and Captain Epps walked in the NEST garage. Where the Autobots were taking a little cat nap (or as they called it, recharging). Major Lennox looked at the giant missile that I was slowly falling asleep on, "Your doing pretty good kiddo. I'm not shocked **_**you**_** are rated number one weapons specialist in the world," Major Lennox commented. **

**I groaned. Only if the world knew about Ironhide. Than they would see I was only number **_**two**_** compared to him. "I still have to work on its launch pressure. The bet standard for the launch pressure of the missile was 255 yards. My missile still only goes **_**215**_** yards," I sighed. Lennox patted my shoulder and went up to the level-up deck. Immediately the GMC Topkick behind me started to bend and twist and eventually transform into my guardian, Ironhide. Sadly he could read mind.**

**Luckily, I could lock him out when I wanted too. Sadly, he could break in if he wanted to. "Ha! I heard that!" Ironhide's gravelly British voice taunted. Pointing a metallic finger at me. I groaned louder, "Hey! I still have a week! You better get practicing on your reloading skills since you have unlimited ammo!" I snapped at the giant, black Autobot. **

**He did an evil laugh, "Oh just wait Sophie!" Ironhide reflected. "Argg! This bet is getting ridiculous! Now my **_**brand new**_** camo capris are covered in bomb residue! Do how much that stuff stinks?" I snapped even harder than the first.**_** Come on! I'm fifteen and have made missiles for human beings since I was twelve! And helped Sam save the world TWICE! Now I kill punk-ass Decepticons for a **_**job**_**. Can't we call off the bet. I would like one break from figuring out air pressure on a missile**_**, I thought. **

**Ironhide sighed. I had let him in my mind. **_**I'll just give you an extra day if you want to take a break from assembling our bet missile. This is also helping you get NEST a new missile. Save the thank you's for later**_**, Ironhide replied. In our heads of course.**

"**Okay! Lets go shoot that Decepticon metal plate or whatever!" I said, sounding a little more chipper. Ironhide shrugged. "Okay," he replied. I quickly grabbed my bazooka that I called Mary while Ironhide transformed back into his Topkick form. I grinned and hopped into his trunk. **

• • •

Okay. So only read this part if you're wondering what the hell the story just meant. First of all, Sophie Witwiky is Sam Witwiky's little sister. She's a weapons specialist for NEST and Ironhide is her guardian. The Autobots weapons specialist is Sophie's guardian and their _inseparable_. When the font is _Italic_ it means Sophie and Ironhide are thinking something or its just to exaggerate the word. NEST is the top secret government group that tracks down Decepticons and kills them. When Sophie said to go shoot the Decepticon metal plate. She was talking about Decepticon body parts her and Major Lennox take in to test Sophie's missile's and classic human weapons. So yeah. You won't be seeing this again.

• • •


	2. I'll Take Fries w That

Ironhide and I stood next to each other shooting random spots of the Decepticons metal plate. I pulled Mary's trigger and as usual the bazooka thrust me back. I was quickly gaining my strength though and resisting the bazooka. I stopped shooting and switched the bazooka on safe. I was really tired the night before I had fallen asleep in Ironhide's trunk after simply making reasonable ammo for my new missile and filling it with bomb. I looked down at my Converse. As usual they were dusty and had a few blood stains on them from history of warring with Decepticons.

My brown ponytail was slowly falling apart. I felt like I hadn't seen Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela in ages. We were pretty much best friends and she was about my only human friend that wasn't a relative. I sighed. "Okay Hide. I don't mean to sound needy but I was wondering if we could take a stop at McDonalds, go meet Mikaela for an hour or so, than go home?" I pleaded.

Ironhide shrugged. His coal black eyes always seeming peaceful. He transformed into Topkick form, I hopped in and we drove away. It was silent. Like uncomfortable silent.

_Can we visit Sam tomorrow? I feel like we haven't met up with him in AGES. And I need to kick that Leo kid in the balls_, I thought. _You just met up with him on Tuesday. Last time I checked Sam needed to study for an exam_, Ironhide admitted. I frowned hard.

When we got to the McDonalds I walked up to the cashier probably looking slightly crazed. For some reason I felt like I always did. Once I paid I waited by the other end of the counter for my food to come. The entrance bells of the McDonalds rang. I turned around. I always did out of habit. Well just since my leg had gotten gashed open when I was twelve by some Decepticon called Barricade.

I looked at some buff looking guy walk in with cuffed jeans a pair of biking boots and a black tank top. Than I saw something on his shoulder that made me pull out a 9 mm. that was in my pocket. Where was Mary when I needed it?!

On the buff mans shoulder was a tattoo of a Decepticon insignia. Everybody started to scream, "Everybody evacuate the building!" I demanded. The Decepticon glared at me. He rotated his neck a few times. I could hear the metal inside him scrape against itself. "Sophia Witwiky has been compromised," the Decepticon said in a low voice. Everybody ran out of the McDonalds screaming and dialing 911 on their cell phones. The fast food restaurant was empty.

"OK. So either you just let me shoot your head off now? Or make a big deal about it and attempt to win. Which you Decepticons _suck_ at," I sarcastically asked.

The Decepticon growled than his skin turned into little pixels than folded over to reveal his ugly natural Decepticon self. "I see you've decided the hard way," I sighed. He ran to me snarling. I shot his head a few times. It slowed him down but he kept running. The Decepticon's hands transformed into razor sharp knives. _Decepticons really should have learned their lesson by now_, I thought.

I ducked and the Decepticon ran into the McDonalds counter stabbing a poster of a double cheeseburger. Two giant hands suddenly crashed through the windows of the McDonalds. One of the giant metallic hands held Mary. Immediately I grabbed the bazooka. _Thanks Ironhide_, I thought. I realized the Decepticons knives were stuck into the counter.

Perfect. I pinned Mary to his forehead. "Bye, bye," I said with a grin. I pulled the trigger of Mary and the Decepticon shattered in what seemed like a million pieces. "We better get a raise (just today). That Decepticon was all you and me!" I told Ironhide as I walked out of the ruined McDonalds.

"I think most of our pay check is going to the eating facility we just destroyed," Ironhide smirked. I patted the giant Autobots ankle. "We did a good job tonight big guy," I acknowledged with a grin. I could hear a plane fly over I looked up at an F-22 flying very low. "Starscream," I whispered in pure fury.

Ironhide looked up than gasped and grabbed me. Immediately he ran as fast as his heavy metal feet could carry him. While he was running he thrust around and shot Starscream (the F-22) right in the belly. The F-22 swerved, but before he crashed, Starscream shot a missile straight at me and Ironhide as we ran.

I flew from Ironhide's grip. I landed on my arm. The gash was strong. I turned around. Ironhide was laying down unconscious. I gasped and crawled to him. But my sight was getting fuzzy. Stars started to float around me. _Stay awake. Stay awake_, I thought. But soon my vision blurred. Than everything went black.

* * *

My eyes were closed. I didn't want to open them. But sadly its physically impossible to open and close your ears. So I listened to two bickering voices. Most likely Decepticons:

"You idiot! You said they were dead!"

Metal clanged for a second.

"They were all badly injured. I never suspected for any one to live!"

"Oh! And you didn't just shoot them again to be sure?!"

"Argh! I shot them with a _missile_! Do you know how easily that harms un armored humans?"

"She was partially blocked by an Autobot! That is _not_ un armored! Hmm?"

I fluttered my eyes open to see who the two bickering Decepticons were. Starscream was the one who claimed to be shooter. Than I gasped in horror. The other Decepticon was Barricade! The Decepticon who had nearly sawed my leg off.


	3. Sweet Revenge

The two Decepticons turned to me. I hyperventilated so hard I felt like I was having an asthma attack! "Oh, I remember _you_ girl. All alone once. Humans always depend on Autobots these days. Gak!" Barricade roared. I tried to run but I realized that metal cuffs were around my wrists. My ankles too! I was pinned to what felt like a cement wall. Starscream made a wide grin, "Oh, I've always wanted to see that in your eyes. I've always wanted to see that _fear_ in your eyesss," Starscream hissed.

Oh did that stop my hyperventilating. There were two things I didn't want to show any Decepticon. First is my weapons and second, fear.

I glared at Starscream and Barricade, "Cut the crap! What the hell do you want from me and Ironhide?" I snapped. Starscream cackled. "We want the cube of course!"

"You can help us and _we_ can be your guardians," Barricade added.

I glared at them than spit right in both Starscream's and Barricade's faces. "Never! You guys are lying! And I don't have the cube anyways you bastards!" I yelped. _Good girl. I'm close to you. Within twenty yards right outside their vision_, Ironhide thought. I was glad he was alive. "Oh, but you have a brother _who does_. And you, Sophie are the live bait. We know where your brother is," Starscream said.

I frowned. I always thought my brothers college was safe, than I remembered him telling me a story about some girl named Alice that attempted sex with him than turned into a Decepticon. But Mikaela ran her over.

I glared at the Decepticons. "Admit it already, you're week. Every time you attempt to get the cube your unsucceful and we kill off 80% of your little team," I said. Starscream growled. Barricade looked at him than put an arm on Starscream's chest indicating Starscream to not even.

"_I_ want to kill her. But first to prove her wrong we must send Sophie to Sam's college," Barricade snarled.

But before the two Decepticons could do anything Ironhide, Optimus Prime, and Bumble Bee ran in and started beating up and shooting Starscream and Barricade. Optimus was leader of the Autobots and Bumble Bee was Sam's guardian. Ironhide ran up to me. His finger transformed into a knife and Ironhide cut the metal cuffs carefully off my wrists and ankles. I landed in his palm.

"Thanks Ironhide. Did you bring Mary? Or Justice at least?" I asked. Justice was my M16. Ironhide frowned and handed me Justice, _Sorry, Mary was bit, um, dented up_, Ironhide thought. I frowned but grabbed Justice and started shooting Barricade. It was time for some sweet revenge.

In my pocket I grabbed my pocket knife and flipped it open. Barricade had his back turned to us attempting to fight off Bumble Bee. I looked at his head and grinned. _Okay, can you bring your hand up to Barricade's shoulder?_, I thought. Ironhide nodded with a grin.

He raised his hand to Barricade's shoulder. I hopped lightly onto it. I grabbed Barricade's head and with all my strength tried tilting it back. Immediately I dug the knife into both of Barricade's eyes. He roared in pain. Good. "Welcome to my world bitch," I whispered to Barricade. Than I stuck the barrel of Justice into his neck.

Barricade's hands started to attempt striking me but I dodged each one. I pulled Justice's trigger at least twenty times. In different areas of Barricade's neck. The pipes and bolts of Barricade's neck were getting loose. Loose enough for a fifteen-year-old army girl to kick the head off. And that's what I did. Barricade froze. Than his body slowly fell over onto ground of where ever we were.

When Ironhide came to me, I was clinging onto Barricade's shoulder plate for dear life since the Decepticon was tall the fall was a little more deadly for me. My shin was bruised but that was about it.

I looked around. I had been so focused on Barricade that I hadn't even looked toward Starscreams direction. I looked at Optimus, "Starscream is dead, good work Autobots, Sophie," Optimus said with a small grin. Than I realized that that was the first time I had ever been the main reason for a Decepticon's death. It felt good.

I grinned, "Thanks Optimus," I replied. Ironhide placed me on his shoulder with a grin. _I feel like I've trained you well Sophia_, Ironhide thought. He only said my full name when he was either really happy or really mad.

"Hell yeah," I replied. Ironhide grinned. He put me down for a second than transformed into his truck form. I hopped into his passenger seat and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes and tried to make it seem like I was still asleep. I knew that when I was asleep Ironhide liked to have "private" conversations. I could hear the passenger door open. "Jack! She's alright! Thank God!" a woman squealed in a high pitched voice. It was mom. It had to be. I would know that high pitched voice _anywhere_.

"Judy! She's asleep! Don't yell or squeal or whatever!" Dad yelled. I could feel start to pick me up, but a seat belt flung across me and stayed. "Ironhide! It's my _daughter_, please let me take her. She slept in your trunk last night! Let her sleep in a bed!" Dad groaned. A bed really did sound good at that moment. But I knew Ironhide. He was my guardian and didn't like the thought of being more than at least a hundred yards away from me.

Mom sighed, "Jack, Ironhide is nervous those robots will come get her again. And the last thing I need is our house to get destroyed _again_. Lets let them be tonight," she said.

I could hear my parents' foot steps and the door shut quietly. Than I huddled back to sleep.


	4. School Really Sucks

I woke up in side my bed, but felt small pinch of pain in my fore arm. I looked at a small gash in my upper arm. I looked at the window that was right next to my bed. It was shattered and remains were on my bed. _Shit! I'm sorry about the window Sophie_, Ironhide thought. I peaked out the window. There was my guardian in truck form parked in my parents' drive way.

_It's alright Hide. Well my parents will be a little pissed but worse has happened. I'll pay for it_, I thought. Working at a top secret government group and actually helping my brother save the world twice and killing Decepticons was a ticket to a lot of money. Of course I didn't do my job for that reason, but the money came to use having to repair the house almost five times every month because an Autobot had a little fumble.

I hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at my tattoo of the words _NEST_ right next to the scar on my leg. As beads of water went down the tattoo I just stared at it. I thought of the story behind it. Memories struck my head. The worst one was once when Sam died for a few minutes. Me and Mikaela had sat there sobbing together. I shivered at the thought. "Go away," I whispered. To who? To what? I didn't know. I had a horrible feeling that Sam was in danger.

* * *

_We will be at Sam's college in 2.3 minutes_, Ironhide thought. "PLEASE DRIVE FASTER!" I screeched. I felt like I was in the song "Highway to Hell". No speed limits. No stop signs. Just get there. _Were here_, Ironhide thought. I looked up out the wind shield. We were parked right in front of Sam's dorm building. I ran out. I could hear screaming, of fear. There was a huge gash on the side of the building. Ironhide transformed behind me into his natural form. I ran to the entrance of the dorm building. "Mary and Justice. Now please!" I demanded. Ironhide put a hand in his shoulder plate and handed me my customized gun belt.

On one side of the belt was the M16. On the other side was the bazooka strapped to it. He handed it to me and I ran into the building. I could easily sling Mary over my shoulder if I needed to. But I always had to un strap Justice. My eyes were blood shot as I ran straight to Sam's room. Leo, Sam's room mate was lying shocked on the ground. I crouched down next to him and checked Leo's pulse. He was alive. Just in shock. "What happened? Where's Sam? Was Mikaela here?" I snapped. "The…the Decepticon. Garba…garbage truck. Decepticon.

"Took Sam. Mikaela…with…with them," Leo stuttered. So pretty much I was suspecting Leo meant, "A Decepticon that transforms into a garbage truck came and took Sam." Lovely. "Was there any more?" I asked. Leo nodded, "All over the…the school. Still here. Shocked me. One tranquilized Sam. Took him. Left," he groaned. I opened the window. Ironhide was standing there. "Take Leo. I'm gonna skim the school and kill the rest of the Decepticons here," I said.

Leo leaned on my shoulder as Ironhide held his hand out to take Leo. "Get all the Autobots here. Get the NEST soldiers too," I said as I laid Leo onto Ironhide's palm. Ironhide gave me a nod and I ran out of the dorm room to the hall way. I clutched Justice, my finger barely touching it. Than I heard a scream.

Immediately, I ran towards the sound. I looked at a girl that was about Sam's age with long auburn hair and green eyes being held by the throat by a silver Decepticon. It had several arms and glowing blue eyes. I squeezed the trigger of Justice (Get it? Trigger of Justice. OH NEVER MIND!). Bullets flew at the disgusting Decepticon.

It let go of the auburn haired girl and thrust back. I stopped shooting. I was out of ammo. Only Mary was loaded now. "Get out of here!" I yelped to the auburn girl. She nodded and ran off.

"I guess it's just you and me," I mumbled to the Decepticon. "You dare use your weapons against _me_? Adranz!" the Decepticon snapped. "That's about the shittiest Decepticon name I've ever heard," I said. Adranz glared at me than several stainless steel spears shout out of two sockets in his hands. I ducked as the spears whizzed above me. I stood up and slung Mary over my shoulder. Adranz was smarter than to just sit there though. Immediately the Decepticon's hands transformed into what looked like cup holders. Several huge bullets shot out of the cup-holder-looking cannons.

I ducked and the bullets flew over hitting a wall. The wall exploded into pretty much dust. I got up once again slinging Mary over my shoulder ready to shoot off Adranz's ass. But he was gone. "FUCK!" I screamed. I would have to kill him later.

Suddenly, I could hear foot steps coming. A lot of them. I thrust around ready to pull my bazooka's trigger but froze when I realized it was just Major Lennox and Epps. "What the hell happened?" Major Lennox demanded. "YOU'RE LATE! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! A Decepticon got away!" I screamed. "Sophie stop! Where's Sam?" Major Lennox snapped.

"The Decepticon's took him. Megatron sent out his smart Decepticons just for this!" I snarled. Than fell on my knees and couldn't help but sob. Major Lennox sighed than crouched next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tried to comfort me. "We'll find him. Don't worry Sophie," Lennox assured me. "I can't lose Sam again," I whispered.

* * *

"We gonna kick some Decepticon ass," Mudflap said as I sat in the NEST field fixing the air pressure of my bet missile. All the Autobots were out side testing there cannons, knifes, and missiles. "Hey Sideswipe! Come here!" I called the sleek silver Autobot. His car form was a silver Corvette. Almost everybody loved him. "What's up Sophie?" Sideswipe walked over to me. His hands transformed into knives. "Could you please sharpen this. It's the bullet for my new missile. I wanna shoot this at Megatron," I said, pointing to a five-foot, iron bullet. I had filled it with bomb residue. I had only made one and knew very well who I wanted to save it for.

While Sideswipe was sharpening the missile bullet I knew that I had to test my missile air pressure without using my original cannon. I couldn't really even carry the damn thing, it weighed 150 pounds! So Ironhide helped me load the missile with an old cylinder of iron that weighed the same as the original bullet.

I looked up at Ironhide and grinned, "You're right. The bet missile really does make a good NEST weapon," I told Ironhide. He grinned. _Told you so_, Ironhide thought. I grinned and patted the Autobots ankle. I turned around hearing metal clang at least ten times. "No! _My_ cannon is better, Big Ears!" Mudflap snapped at his twin Autobot, Skids. Skids snarled and swung a metallic fist at his brother, "You callin' _me _big ears?! Watch who's talkin'!" Skids snapped back.

Bumble Bee groaned. He grabbed Skids and threw him at least a hundred yards out the field in front of the entrance of the NEST garage entrance, than Bumble Bee grabbed Mudflap and threw the neon green Autobot on top of Skids. "How many times do I have to tell Bumble Bee that that's _rude_," Mudflap mumbled. Skids nodded in agreement.

I grinned at Bumble Bee, "Nice work Bee," I said. _Can't touch this!_, Bumble Bee's radio blared. As soon as the iron cylinder was loaded, I shot and the cylinder sprung 255 yards away.


	5. Gettin Ready

"The missile is ready," Ironhide said, looking down at me with a thumbs up. "Sophie, Bumble Bee and Ratchet are going to try tracking where the Decepticons are taking Sam," Major Lennox assured me. "Leo told me Mikaela is with them," I advised. Lennox gave me a nod. He was turning around to leave but stopped and swung back to my direction.

"Take this, it's a communication radio," Lennox said, handing me a communication radio that looked like a blue tooth. I took it and thanked him.

Ironhide lowered his hand to my level._ Hop on_, Ironhide thought. I did as he said. Ironhide rose his hand up to his shoulder and I jumped onto his black shoulder plate.

"I'm sorry about Sam and Mikaela," Ironhide sighed. I twiddled my thumbs resting my elbows on his shoulder plate. "but I know you're very determined to help your brother and his mate," Ironhide added.

I just stayed silent, "I remember I was like you when I was just a sparkling. Wanted to jump the distance. I would never let a brick wall get in my way," Ironhide said. "You can crush a brick wall like a can squish a bug. You're an Autobot," I smirked.

"You see that! Even though you're determined, you're losing trust in yourself!" Ironhide snapped. "I'm sorry Ironhide. But it's a natural human trait!" I snapped right back.

"Are you crazy!? You are Sophia Renee Witwiky! You killed Barricade! A Decepticon that was supposed to become the next Decepticon lieutenant if Starscream ever died! And you're Earth's number one weapons specialist!" Ironhide yelped. "Starscream's dead too. So who _is_ the new Decepticon lieutenant anyway?" I asked, all of a sudden realizing how curious I was about that.

Ironhide shrugged, "All I know is the new Decepticon lieutenant won't be as much of a worry as Starscream or Barricade," he sighed.

* * *

I was so happy when Ratchet had radioed Optimus Prime and told him that Sam's location was inside some abandoned beer factory, the same place Barricade and Starscream had kept me. Oh, it gets better, it ends up the Decepticons were planning to saw my brother's head in half like they tried last time. Oh no, it's not done, there also gonna make sure Mikaela dies slowly too. Isn't that great?

Hell no!

Bumble Bee had thankfully checked the coordinates of the place and was sending them to Optimus. I ran around the NEST garage loading every painful looking weapon and loading it into Ironhide's trunk. I loaded Mary and Justice. I brought extra ammo for each weapon. I clipped as much as I could onto my gun belt. I was running towards Ironhide with a box full of P45 bullets (I know it's lame. But ya never know) when Major Lennox took a step in front of me.

"Hold it! Me and Epps are coming too. Save some guns for us," Lennox snapped. I grinned and handed the Major the box of P45 bullets than ran to the locker room to get changed into my combat out fit.

* * *

My combat suit don't look like any ordinary soldier uniform. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, my Converse, and a red tank top that had a Decepticon insignia on it. On top of the insignia was a big army boot squishing it.

I walked up to a mirror and smudged some boot shiner onto my cheeks like a foot ball player. "Grrrr," I growled at the mirror. Baring my dull teeth. All of a sudden a woman walked in. she had blond hair tied up into an army bun and her NEST uniform was on. "Major Lennox is waiting for you ma'm," the lady assured me. I gave her a nod and walked out.

I didn't know why, but ever since I had been twelve and flipped off a guy named Agent Simmons that used to work for some foney bologna government group called Sector 7 all the NEST workers respected me. I kind of liked it.

Out side of the door Major Lennox was waiting, "You're gonna creep people out sitting out side the _girls_ changing room," I teased, elbowing the captain's arm. Major Lennox noogied my head. We walked up to Ironhide and I climbed in to his drivers seat. "We'll meet you at 0800 hours," Lennox confirmed than walked off. A three hour drive didn't sound like much fun, but if that was how the Autobots and I were going to save my brother, than I was willing to do it. I decided to catch up on my sleep a little.

But time flied and I could feel the truck jolt to a stop. "Work on your breaks," I mumbled as I crash landed out of Ironhide. "Nice landing," Ironhide replied after transforming into his natural form. The Autobot grabbed my arm gently and pulled me up on my feet. _I thought recharging was supposed to regenerate energy. Not ware it down_, Ironhide thought.

"I'm still half asleep Hide," I groaned as I shook dust off the butt of my jeans. "Femmes," Ironhide muttered. I rolled my eyes and looked at the entrance to the abandoned beer factory. Fresh apartments and antique stores were around it. People screamed to the top of there lungs running in random directions. "Don't freak people. Just a giant alien. Won't hurt you if you stop screaming, or I will," I muttered.

"Respect your race," Ironhide ordered. I sighed. Ironhide was sort of like a teacher to me besides for just a guardian and a friend. I _always_ listened to his orders.

I put on a pair of Harley Davidson glasses and walked nervously into the beer factory. I gasped in horror as at least a dozen human-sized Decepticons. I lifted a machine gun that was barely strapped onto my gun belt. I shot at each one knocking them dead. I was so thankful the Decepticons had been facing a different direction. I tip toed into a big room. The same one with cement walls and floors that I had been held captive for a few hours. Than, I gasped in horror.

Chained to the wall with a huge scar across his cheek was Sam. I almost screamed his name than remembered that I was in a Decepticon infested building. I looked at a Decepticon talking about the cube with another:

"Do you think I could make a nice femme when we get the cube?" a grey Decepticon said.

"Not even your mother thinks you're fit for a femme," a green Decepticon smirked.

"Hey! You have no business of my-"

"Shut up! I smell something. Like a human, female. Over there," the green Decepticon pointed at the wall I was hiding behind.

I could hear the Decepticon's metal feet clang against the cement ground. Than, it stood in front of me, forgetting I was human and not near his size. I shot the Decepticon in the chest three times with Mary. The Decepticon fell back with a _clang_. I was suspecting he was the garbage truck that took my brother, "Serves ya right bitch," I muttered. I tip toed into the big room that held my brother. Than, I saw Mikaela. Her black hair was greasy and sticking to her neck.

Mikaela's clothes were charred and torn at some areas. She too was chained to the wall.

Ironhide crashed through the wall with a bunch of other Autobots behind him. "Hello ugly!" Ironhide greeted. His cannons were full in gear. Bumble Bee ran up to Sam and Mikeala un chaining my friends. I watched as several Decepticons came rushing in. I quickly reloaded Mary and my machine gun, than shot at a Decepticon no bigger than Bumble Bee.

Sideswipe ran in stabbing through several Decepticons. Optimus shot several huge bullets at one Decepticon that was trying to fight Bumble Bee. Ironhide shot at several Decepticons with his huge cannons.

Soon the Decepticon I was shooting tried swatting at me. At the third swat I caught his finger and climbed up his arm shooting his neck and chest. _Just like Barricade. Just like Barricade_, I thought to my self. Of course it wasn't, but I needed _some_ confidence.

The Decepticon was weakening, but strong enough to try shaking me off. All of a sudden, the Decepticon jolted back. I looked at his chest. Inside of was a bullet the size Optimus' fist. I turned around to see Ironhide with steaming cannons. "As long as I'm alive nobody touches Sophie!" Ironhide roared, shooting the Decepticon at least three more times before plucking me off the Decepticons fore arm.

"You…you saved my life!" I gasped at the Autobot and hugged his finger. He lifted an eyebrow, "Well. I am your guardian. It's sort of my job," Ironhide smirked.

A Decepticon a few yard away tried to shoot at us. Ironhide looked at me with worry. "Get into Bumble Bee. We'll catch up with you soon," Ironhide commanded.

I nodded as he put me down on the ground. Bumble Bee was out side transformed into his Camaro self. His radio was blaring _Gives you Hell_. Probably for the Decepticons. Sigh.

Sam and Mikaela were running behind me. I hopped into the back seat of Bumble Bee and waited for Sam to come over with Mikaela. The two hopped in and I squealed with happiness.

"Sam! Mikaela!" I screeched. Squeezing Mikaela and Sam as hard as I could. "Cool it with the suffocating. I just escaped captivity of Decepticons," Sam wheezed. I frowned but let them go. "Tell me everything when we get to NEST," I said

**Authors Note: Not the end FYI. Thanks to reviewers: Hicks07 and xxIronhideForeverxx.**


	6. True Siblings

**Sam had said that all he could remember was hanging out with a guy named Mark, Sam had turned around for a second to grab a beer (I scolded him for that), felt a small pinch in his back and was asleep.**

"**When I woke up I was chained to a wall and Mikaela was next to me crying. It was horrible. We stayed like that for a few hours," Sam sighed. "You stayed like that for a day I would estimate," I said. Mikaela walked out of the girls locker room. Her hair was wet and she smelt very clean. **

**The Autobots had come back but said a few Decepticons had run away. I hugged Sam and Mikaela one more time before going to see Sideswipe.**

"**Um, Sophie. I need to tell you something about your missile," Sideswipe mumbled nervously. Concern struck me, "You broke it! Don't tell me you **_**broke **_**a missile I've been working on for **_**four **_**weeks!" I screeched. Sideswipe shook his head but still looked nervous. "Um, I didn't per say. Uh, break it. I maybe over sharpened it," Sideswipe groaned.**

"**What do you mean you **_**over**_** sharpened it?" I snapped. Concern running through my mind. "Um, I may have possibly shortened it by a few inches," Sideswipe mumbled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in anger having your average teenage girl fit. Sideswipe sighed, "Sophie, calm down. We'll just retest the air pressure to match the weight. No problem," Ironhide said. Most likely to Sideswipe's defense. "But first we have to weigh missile **_**again**_**. Get a new iron cylinder that weighs the same, **_**again**_**. Figure out to how to make the air pressure to go with the weight, **_**again**_**!" I yelped. "Or, you can deal with the fact that the air pressure is higher due to the lower weight of the missile, no retesting needed," Major Lennox said walking in the conversation.**

**I looked at my boss than, a wide grin crossed my face, "Oh thank you Lennox! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed running up to the major and hugging him tightly. Major Lennox lifted an eye brow and I ran off to the NEST field. **

* * *

**Ironhide stood right on my guard as I tweaked with the missile all night. On the side I spray painted the name of the missile: **_**BETTY**_**. The words were red with spray painted blue snakes wrapping around the letters. I did other things. But they were a surprise.**

* * *

"**Wake up. Come on Sophie! It's eight in the morning. Get up! Major Lennox is going to get pissed, Sophie get up!" Sam snapped. I could feel him poking my arm. I was laying in Ironhide's trunk happily dreaming until my brother tried waking me up. **

"**I'll um, take your gun. The big one," Sam snapped. He knew better than to do that. My eyes snapped open. I jumped right out of Ironhide on top of Sam, pinning his arms to the ground. "You **_**dare**_** touch Mary and I will Sharpie your face when you sleep! The thick sharpie!" I snapped angrily. Oh yeah, were true brother and sister. We will do things like that to each other.**

**Sam sighed. "I can't believe what it takes to wake you up!" Sam groaned. I rolled my eyes and walked off leaving my brother lying in between Sideswipe and Ironhide.**

"**Watch who's talkin' big brother," I smirked walking up to Major Lennox. "What's up Lennox?" I said. "Oh, nothing much. It's just that the **_**Matrix**_** was stolen from Ft. Lewis!" Lennox snapped. All the Autobots transformed into natural form. Optimus Prime looked at Major Lennox in horror. Workers froze and looked down at me and Lennox.**

"**You're kidding? Right man?" Mudflap said. Fort Lewis was where the Matrix had been kept for nearly a year. I turned towards Sam and Mikaela, "Did you hear the Decepticons talk about the Matrix while you were in captivity? Either of you?" I asked. "Uh, they said something about repairing the machine. You know? The one that harvests suns," Mikaela admitted. The Matrix could activate machines in Egypt that harvested galaxy's suns. The Cybertronians were supposed to only use it on planets that didn't have life.**

**But the Decepticons didn't like that rule. "I thought Optimus destroyed it. Didn't you?" I pleaded, looking at the Autobot leader. Optimus nodded, "I did, but like all broken items. It can be fixed," Optimus admitted, frowning. Everybody went silent. "I can find it!" Sam choked out. I could tell he was nervous. My brother had a map in his head that lead to the cube and the Matrix. Sam was starting to learn to read and control it, barely. **

"**No! You'll die! I don't know how you survived last time, but I'm not taking a chance!" Mikaela snapped. I gulped. Horrifying memories of my brother being dead. But I also knew that this was a roll in Sam's life. It was kind of his job. **

"**Mikaela, I don't like the idea any better than you do-" I took a gulp, "-but this is Sam's job. Sort of like a destiny of his," I choked out. "The, the um, three Primes told me that this **_**is**_** my destiny. Sorta. To keep Earth safe, protect it," Sam said. Tears streamed down Mikaela's cheeks. She ran out to the field. I sighed and followed the troubled lovebird. **

* * *

**Sam**

I watched as Sophie followed Mikaela out of the NEST garage. Why did _I _have to be this sort of chosen one? I felt like a wimp. Why couldn't Sophie be this chosen human and not me? She was stronger and _way_ more willing to fight than me. Plus I had college. Sophie didn't need school. Her job paid plenty and she had a nice retirement check.

_You need the looove doctor man!_, Bumble Bee's radio blared. "Oh shut up Bee!" I snapped. The yellow robot frowned and put his head down.

"I know you have your hands full at this moment, but there is no need to put the blame on Bumble Bee," Ironhide snapped. I sighed. The weapons specialist had always held a small grudge against me since my chihuahua, MoJo, pee'd on him. Isn't that great?

Suddenly, I froze. My hands started to shake violently. I could see the Matrix. My eyes fluttered. I needed a pen! "Pen! Need a pen!" I yelped. I ran to a near by desk and grabbed a sharpie off of it. My stomach flopped onto the cement ground and I started to draw symbols that didn't make sense to me. All of a sudden, I snapped right out of the horrible trance. Optimus looked down at the symbols, "The map to the Matrix," he whispered.

* * *

**Sophie**

"Bzzzhhhhhhh!" Mikaela blew her nose into my shirt. "It's alright. He always does it Mikaela. You don't have to be calm but, don't make Sam feel like crap when he leaves to fight," I assured a very broken Mikaela. _She's sad, don't get mad about the shirt, that was customly designed and cost $80_, I thought to my self.

"I-I'm coming with him," Mikaela choked out. "We all are. The Autobots will protect Sam. Plus, the Decepticon army is shortened so it might not be as much of a challenge," I said, trying my hardest to cheer up Mikaela. "No matter the amount, Decepticons are _always _a challenge. Bzzzhhhhhhh!" Mikaela sobbed, blowing her nose in my shirt, once again.

She wrapped her arms around me crying.

"Ahum!" Sam coughed. I turned my head towards him. "Oh, hi Sam. Should I leave you two alone?" I asked. Sam nodded. Me and Mikaela let go. I put my hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry. Or at least have some confidence," I said. Than walked off. "Be nice," I whispered to Sam.

* * *

**Mikaela**

I felt bad about Sophie's shirt. She didn't seem to care, so I was suspecting to be safe. Than I looked up as Sam plopped down next to me. "Sophie, was just trying to cheer me up," I assured Sam. My tears were slowly drying up. "I know babe. I _promise_ you I won't die. Okay?" Sam said, chuckling at the "okay". I gave him a nod.

"I, um, I had one of those visions," Sam sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Was it a map? Like last year," I asked, all of a sudden very curious. "Optimus says it's the map to the new location of the Matrix," Sam gulped. "But Lennox said it was stolen, I bet you the Decepticons are still moving," I said with a frown.

"Can we ignore the fact for a second and focus on _us_? Its been forever since we've seen each other," Sam sighed. I grinned, that sounded like a _really_ good idea. "Okay," I replied than gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok, I admit I missed that," Sam said with a wide grin.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

* * *

**Sophie**

How could he read those things? I looked down at where my brother had used a Sharpie pen on the cement floor of the NEST garage. Symbols with dots and curved lines. "How does Sam read these?" I asked Ironhide as the two of us observed the markings. "Humph. The cube did it to the boy. Baaaaad MoJo," Ironhide mumbled. "Don't get pissy with _Sam_ just because of what _MoJo_ did to you!" I snapped at the Autobot.

"Well, Sam _is _the rodents master. He should know better than to let a rodent to lubricate on me," Ironhide grumbled, "TWO years ago! That was TWO years ago!" I snapped. "Yes, and some day revenge will dawn over that furry Decepticon," Ironhide said.

**Authors Note: Read and review fans! Read and review! Oh, and I forgot to mention I **_**do not**_** own Transformers, I just own Sophie Witwiky and Adranz the gross Decepticon. Thank you to people who review.**


	7. Favors

"**Shining tips?" I asked Ironhide as I sat on top of my giant missile. "Wax the ammo first. That keeps it nice and sharp for Megatron," Ironhide advised. I nodded. "But it's iron. Not plastic," I said. "I'm a weapons specialist too, and I've been one for ten thousand years. Trust me," Ironhide advised. I sighed and went to grab a waxing brush.**

"**-Hon, I'm sorry I can't come…I know Annabelle needs her father…I'm sorry Sarah, but this is really important…IT **_**IS**_** A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION!..I care about our family. That's why I do this job. Not for the country, but the world…fine, I love you. Bye," I could hear Major Lennox say. He was probably on the phone. I felt horrible for the guy. He could barely see his family because of NEST. **

**He walked out of a room, "Oh, hi Sophie," Lennox sighed. "Major Lennox, uh, maybe you should take a break from saving the world and go see Sarah. Show her you care," I suggested. "I wish kid. But her life and the whole world always depends on NEST missions. I'm not gonna let the end of the world happen because I need vacation. You'll understand some day Sophie," Lennox said. I nodded in assurance. **

**Than, I remembered Epps, "Epps can take over! Than you get some family time," I advised. "No, that wouldn't be fair, he has a family too Sophie," Major Lennox assured me. I frowned and walked off to the supply room. The waxing brush was there along with useless toys that NEST soldiers took for lunch break. Paint ball guns, be be guns, nerf guns, darts, stuff I played with as a five year old. I did miss those toys. It was hysterical how tough middle schoolers thought they were with those things. **

**I went back to the main area of the garage and started to wax the over sharpened ammo of Betty. **

"**That's good enough," Ironhide said after two hours of waxing over and over again. "Okay just one minute-wax in, wax out," I said. I took the wax brush off the ammo and looked at it happily, "I didn't do the tip, I was afraid that would make it dull," I sighed. "Good, it would if you did," Ironhide admitted. **

**I looked at Ironhide, he seemed very serious that day. All Ironhide would do was check each Autobots cannons over and over again, than he would tweak a little with his and shine them (of course). **

**A few hours before the NEST team would have to load up in the C17's Sam seemed very nervous. He walked up to me, "Soap! I need to talk to you!" Sam ordered. Soap was my special sibling nick name, only Sam could call me that, "What's up Stamp?" I asked. Stamp was Sam's sibling nick name. **

"**You're my little sister that I keep pretty much any secret with?" **

**I chuckled**

"**Yeah. And I trust you with my secrets too. Ironhide also, but what ev,"**

"**I…I need to tell you something," **

"**Yeah?"**

"**The map, it's changing almost every hour! I don't know why. But it's making it tougher for me to track the Matrix,"**

"**Calm down Sam, we'll just go to Egypt and wait for the Decepticons there,"**

"**Wait in Egypt while the Decepticons destroy almost everything in their path including innocent people? I don't think so!"**

**Sam had a point. The safe way for NEST was **_**not**_** the safe way for everybody else in the world. "What do we do?" Sam pleaded. "I guess like we always have, we're gonna have to fight the Decepticons to Egypt," I sighed. "Yeah, I guess so Soap," Sam sighed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Don't die this time. Okay Stamp?" I half asked, half ordered. "You got it Sophie, no dying," Sam smirked. I wrapped my arm around him as a hug. **

"**I love you Sam. Nobody knows how much of an awesome big brother you are," I said. Sam looked down at me, "I love you too. You know that? Right?" Sam asked. I smirked, "Stamp, you're my brother. **_**Of course**_** I know that. Other wise we wouldn't be so close. Some day my kids will be listening about stories of you. They'll probably praise you," I sighed.**

"**I want you to do me a favor," I ordered. "Yeah?" Sam asked. "I want Mikaela to stay with you. Okay? I can't protect her. I'll have my own fighting to do. And I also want you to stay with Bumble Bee. I'm pretty sure the Three Primes won't be there this time if you die," I said. "Hey! You said **_**favor**_**. Not **_**favors**_**," Sam snapped. **

**I ignored him, "Do it. Alright?" I ordered. "Okay," Sam sighed. I gave him a quick squeeze than walked off to get prepared for leaving.**

* * *

**Sam**

Sophie was killing me. You know? Playing 'innocent-little-sister-do-what-I-say'. Mikaela was killing me too. Ever since the war with the Fallen she had been so sensitive. Bumble Bee walked up to me, "Ya nervous Bee?" I asked my guardian. _Hell no_, a woman with a Jersey accent snapped on Bumble Bee's radio.

"Oh. Well do you know how to calm down before a fight?" I asked the yellow robot. Bumble Bee shrugged. "Perfect," I mumbled. I watched as Sophie was talking with Ironhide as usual. Those two were stuck together like peanut butter and jelly.

"Bee, I promised Sophie a favor. Do you mind staying with me and Mikaela through the fights? I'm going to try tracking down the Matrix while everyone's fighting," I asked, too bad I couldn't sound as innocent as Sophie or Mikaela. Bee nodded, I swore if he had a real mouth instead of a speaker he would be smiling. I grinned and patted the robots ankle, "Thanks Bumble Bee," I sighed.

Sophie suddenly walked up to me with nothing but pure worry on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Somebody just got a Decepticon spotting in Russia. You know? Asia?" she snapped. I gulped, it had been a while since my last war with the Decepticons. Why couldn't they just give up already? "Remember the favor. I'd like it done," Sophie reminded me. I gave her a nod, "Already talked to Bee," I admitted.

"Well good, cause were loading up in the C17s _now_," Sophie snapped.

* * *

**Sophie**

"Can't we make this thing go any faster!" I snapped as we sat in the benches of the C17. "Sorry kiddo, no can do," Lennox sighed. I could tell he wanted to just get there to.

I sighed, why did C17s go fast only when we were heading to human wars. Mary and Justice were strapped onto my gun belt which was strapped diagonally across my chest. I got up and went straight to the front of the plane where the pilots were. I looked at the two men. "Hey! Do you guys mind going at top speed or something? My grandma can move faster than you!" I snapped.

"Sorry kid, no can do," one of the pilots said. I frowned, "I can't believe you guys are making me do this," I sighed. My inside coat pockets held two 9 mm. and pressed one to each of the two captains heads. "Listen to me, you _do not_ want to mess with a weapons specialist. Do as I say and you will live, guns will be at your head this whole time," I said with a wide grin. The captains did as I said. I wasn't going to kill them, I never wanted to kill a human, I never would.

Lennox walked in and sighed, "Kids' ways of persuasion," he sighed. The plane landed after twenty minutes and we walked out into the little village, rows of eight different parked black cars were parked in the middle of the street. A Corvette, a Toyota, a Nissan, a Chevy, a Dodge, a Jaguar, a Mitsubishi, and a brand I had never heard of.

All of the cars transformed and spun there cannons right to our direction. Several people walked out of the buildings than transformed into small Decepticons. "All hale Megatron!" one of the Decepticons screamed.

_This will be harder than I thought_, Ironhide thought. _Ya got that right_, I replied than made a big gulp. I un clipped Justice and started to shoot at the small Decepticons. Optimus Prime drove out of the C17 and transformed into his natural form.

He started stabbing and shooting the Decepticons. The NEST soldiers and I shot at the smaller Decepticons with our M16s. I had made sure to arm each soldier with a bazooka and M16 at least. The Decepticons snarled and shot several soldiers dead.

I grabbed my radio, "Ratchet! We need you to take the injured soldiers and make sure that none of the Autobots are harmed!" I yelled into the radio. "The Autobots will be fine. I need to come help you fight Sophie," Ratchet radioed back. I frowned. "Help me by taking the injured soldiers, over," I radioed than started to shoot the Decepticons again.

A small Decepticon ran up to me with his hands transformed into knives. I spun out of its way than hit the Decepticon in the head with my bazooka. I grabbed my pocket knife and flipped it open. I stabbed the Decepticon several times until it was finally dead. I looked up and than noticed in horror that behind the crowd of Decepticons stood Megatron holding Sam in his hands. Or should I say crushing.

**Authors Note: Read and review. Next chapter will be good. I promise****J**


	8. Unacclompished

First things first. The only way I hoped for my brother to die was of old age. Not get killed by a diesel bastard! The only thing I could think of was getting the Autobots' attention. Mainly Bumble Bee's. "Bee! Bumble Bee!" I yelped to Sam's guardian. My eyes were puffing up. Bumble Bee turned his head toward me. "SAM! HELP SAM!" I screamed, pointing to Megatron and Sam.

Bumble Bee's eyes widened at the sight of a screaming Sam inside Megatron's long silver claws. The giant silver Decepticon, with his pointy chin, looked at me and an evil grin appeared on his face. I ran up to where Sam was. _Ironhide! You're needed. Optimus too!_, I thought. Soon enough Bee, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime were running at top speed toward Megatron.

"We need Black Hawks and C-17s here _now_!" I yelled into the radio. "Roger that!" Lennox screamed into the radio. I slung Mary over my shoulder and aimed it right at Megatron's head making sure to avoid Sam. "Die you fucking diesel bag!" I screamed to the Decepticon leader. Megatron looked down at me. "Only if you want your brother dead," he snarled.

I froze, so did Bumble Bee, Ironhide, and Optimus. "Brother. Hand the boy back. You don't need him anymore," Optimus calmly said. "Oh yes I do Prime. Look at what is happening right now. I have frozen _all_ of your soldiers, just by threatening his death," Megatron said. _Your cannon is in the C-17. Try to see if you can get it behind Megatron while Optimus is distracting him. This was Sam's plan. He knew this was going to happen. Now hurry!_, Ironhide thought. This was Sam's plan? It was amazing! Yet horrifying!

For once I was thankful to be smaller than the Cybertronians. The huge aliens barely noticed me as I tiptoed between them. Lennox was standing with the cannon in front of the C-17. "Help me wheel this behind Megatron," I whispered. Lennox nodded and we quietly wheeled the heavy cannon around the frozen group of Decepticons.

I didn't know how they couldn't hear me and Lennox but we were sure lucky. Than, the worse thing that could have possibly ever happened, well, it happened. I could hear Megatron scream, "You want the boy? Than go get him!" I gasped in horror as Sam went flying over the crowd of Decepticons and Autobots. Bumble Bee pushed through the crowd of the Decepticons and Autobots.

He held his hands out and to my relief Sam landed onto the aliens palm. Sam didn't look to good. There was a big gash on his cheek and his hands were shaking so violently, Sam's whole shirt was burnt and you could see blood stains. That just made fury grow in my body. To see what Decepticons had done to my brother, I pushed Betty as hard and fast as all my strength could manage. Finally we wheeled over to Megatron. The Decepticons and Autobots were fighting again.

I snuck up behind Megatron as he started to punch Optimus. Optimus stabbed Megatron in the arm. The Decepticon roared in fury.

I carefully rotated the missile straight at Megatron. Immediately, I pulled the lever and the missile whizzed at the Decepticon leader. Sam had killed him once. Now it was my turn. Megatron shifted to the side for a second and that ruined everything. The iron ammo went straight to his arm. Megatron grabbed it in agony with his good hand roared in pain (again). This time though, his arm fell off. Megatron looked at me with pure hate.

One of the human sized Decepticons had noticed me and ran top speed at me. The Decepticon jumped right onto my body. I looked at the disgusting pile of scrap metal. "Get off me! You bastard!" I screamed to the Decepticon. His (I suspected) hand transformed into a knife. The thing was heavy and I couldn't manage to push the Decepticon off. Ironhide was busy fighting a _huge_ Decepticon, I was _not_ going to let Ironhide risk getting hurt.

I locked the Autobot out of my mind to keep him from getting distracted. The Decepticon slashed at my cheek just grazing me, _Is that how Sam got hurt?_, I thought to myself. I winced at the pain and rolled on my side trying to wiggle out from under the Decepticon. Than I felt a knife go right into my arm. I screamed in pain to the top of my lungs. I couldn't help it, _Ironhide! Please tell me you've killed the mega Decepticon! I need HELP! Please!_, I thought, but immediately regretted it realizing I sounded like a baby.

Ironhide looked at my direction. The Decepticons knife was raising over my head. I closed my eyes waiting for death to meet me. But then, the pressure on me was gone, the Decepticon was off me. I could hear him screaming and screeching.

I opened my eyes and Ironhide was holding the Decepticon by his leg. The Decepticon tried squirming out of Ironhide's stiff grip. Ironhide's cannons spun over his wrist than faced the Decepticon. "You punk-ass Decepticon. You touched Sophie. She is like my sparkling. You touch my sparkling, you regret it!" Ironhide roared. He pinned the cannon to the Decepticon's head and fired.

He was dead, the Decepticon was gone. I sighed in relief as Ironhide threw it's body over his shoulder and walked quickly up to me. "Thanks Big Guy," I sighed. I stood up holding my injured arm.

"As long as I'm alive, anybody that harms you, they regret it," Ironhide snarled. I looked around at the Decepticon bodies on the ground. "Megatron got away, _again_," Optimus groaned.

I rolled my eyes, "You'll kill that son of a bitch soon. Don't worry Optimus," I said with a small grin. Optimus looked at the gash in my arm, "Thanks for the assurance Sophie. We better have Ratchet take care of that," Optimus said, pointing to my arm. "Yeah, whatever. I care more about Sam. He seems much worse. We should take care of him first. I can survive," I sighed.

I knew Bumble Bee felt the same way about Sam as Ironhide felt about me. Optimus left with Mudflap, Skids, and Sideswipe on his tail.

I looked up at Ironhide, "You really feel about me like that?" I asked. Ironhide smirked, "The minute we fought together when you were twelve years old…I knew we would have a strong uh, what do you humans call it? Friendship! I knew we would have a strong _friendship_," Ironhide admitted.

I grinned. "I thought you would already know that since you _can_ read my mind," the Autobot said. "I guess I don't pay too much attention. I don't have a big interest in people's deep thoughts. I wouldn't think that they like that," I replied. Ironhide shrugged and than we walked off to the C-17.

* * *

Sam was laying in a hospital bed at a hospital that was near the Russian city NEST had pretty much destroyed. His eyes fluttered open as me and Mikaela sat at each side of the bed squeezing his hands. Burns were on his chest and the gash on his cheek was at least three centimeters deep.

"Stamp! You're all right!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around my brother. Sam groaned at the squeeze I put on his ribs. Mikaela gasped and tears started to flow down both of our eyes as we embraced him in hugs and squeals.

"Guys. Cool it please, bodies a little sensitive, broken rib cage," Sam choked out. "Right," I mumbled. Mikaela leaned forward and gave him a five second Frenchy.

"That's nice," I muttered. They let go and Sam looked at me. "Bumble Bee saved my life," Sam said. "He's a loyal guardian Sam," I admitted. "So what exactly happened?" Mikaela asked. I could tell by her tone that Mikaela did _not_ want to know what happened to Sam. I didn't blame her, but knowing would lead to small answers of unasked questions.

"Well I was, er, trying to find the Matrix. I was an idiot not to even _think_ it would be with Megatron. He saw me and grabbed me. He knew I would lead to the cube," Sam said. "But he already has the Matrix! So what's the point?" I snapped. "Remember Megatron's first plan? Use the cube to make Earth's technology into a whole Decepticon army? Well yeah, he doesn't know where it is, but I do, so Megatron wants to get the map out of me," Sam sighed.

I nodded in agreement. Sam looked at my arm, around it was a cloth bandage that kept my blood inside the gash. "That looks painful sis," Sam said. I shook my head, "Worse has happened, you got more beat than anybody big brother," I sighed. _Hell yeah_, Sam's eyes seemed to be saying. I looked at the burns, bruises, and scars covering my brothers body. "You're tough Stamp. Especially to survive something like this. A normal guy your age would be whimpering for their mommy," I smirked.

A female Russian doctor walked in and glared at me. "You must be the geerl who destroyed the city," the doctor snapped. "It wasn't _all_ me," I groaned. She looked at both Mikaela and me, "Out, both ov you," she ordered. "the boy needs rlest." Sam gave my hand a small squeeze before Mikaela and I left the room.

"What a bitch," Mikaela muttered. "Talk about it!" I agreed. I went outside of the building where a row of army hummers were parked. Lennox was standing in front of one taking a big gulp of water from a plastic canteen.

"Where's Ironhide?" I asked. "Went to the beach," Lennox gasped after taking his lips off the canteen. "There's a beach?" I asked, never really realizing the water over the horizon due to being distracted by over sized Decepticons.

"Just go three blocks north, than you'll see a sign that says, 'BEACH'" Major Lennox said. "Doesn't it have a name?" I asked. "Nope, just says beach. Weird, huh?" Lennox sighed. I nodded and went the directions he told me. I looked at a big black Autobot pacing back and forth just barely avoiding the water.

"Hey Ironhide," I greeted with a wave. Ironhide looked up at me, "Oh, hi Sophie. How is your arm?" Ironhide asked, serious concern stung his voice. "Good," I shrugged, trying to ignore the concern that the weapons specialist showed me.

"Okay. You want to go shooting? I set up some Decepticon parts at the end of the beach. I brought your bazooka too," Ironhide sighed. I grinned, that Autobot was always one step ahead of me. "Sounds good, I've missed target practice," I admitted. Ironhide bent down and let me hop on to his shoulder.

When we got to the area where the body parts of the Decepticons sat, Ironhide put me down and gave me Mary. I winced at the weight of the bazooka. "Maybe we shouldn't-" Ironhide suggested, "No, it's okay. No sacrifice no victory," I chanted the old Witwicky motto. As much as I hated it I knew it was a _very _true saying.

**Authors Note: Read and review! Sorry for the wait (if you're a fan, otherwise I believe you don't care). Did I mention to read and review :].**


	9. Anger

Ironhide was acting really strange as we shot at the metal limbs that had been torn off Decepticon corpses. He missed almost every target while I got almost every one! Usually Ironhide was the one who could get every target. He usually never missed one!

I stopped and looked up at Ironhide. "What's wrong?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips. Ironhide stopped and looked down at me, "You almost died. I'm a horrible guardian. you have been captured and injured so many times by Decepticons. Sometimes I wish there was a way you could be safe," Ironhide groaned. I looked up at the weapons specialist, "Listen up Mister! This is a _war_. I will never be safe until its over! I _will_ have my life at risk and I _will_ get injured. I _committed_ to it! So don't think you're a bad guardian. You're doing great. I'm still alive and only got a small scratch on my arm. I'm tough. Like you I know the risks and am willing to take them," I said, softening my voice at the last sentence.

Ironhide lifted a metallic eyebrow, "You're sure? I'm still your guardian. I won't get in the way of your assaults, but I won't let you die. You have to _promise_ me not to do anything deadly. Okay?" he asked. I placed a balled up fist on my hip. "Not happenin' Hide. I'm a weapons specialist. I was born to fight. But I will promise to stay mate free," I smirked with a small grin tugging at my lips.

Ironhide frowned and sighed, "You're just like-" but I interrupted him, "you?" I finished the sentence. "Excuse me?" Ironhide pardoned. "I've seen your memories smart one. You did the same thing. Committed and ain't gonna stop fighting till the goal is done," I snapped. Ironhide frowned. _This would be perfect if I had a cigar_, I thought. "Ratchet says those are horrible for a humans health," Ironhide advised. "What?" I asked. "Cigars. Can kill a humans breathing system. Ratchet told me," he assured me. I frowned, "Right," I sighed.

* * *

Me and Ironhide walked up to where the C-17 was parked with its back flap still open. Mudflap and Skids were transformed in natural form bickering as usual, "_I_ killed more Decepticons!" Skids yelped jamming a metallic thumb into his own chest. "Uh-uh! You were just sittin' there holdin' the small Decepticons while I shot off their ass!" Mudflap snapped.

"Oh shut up! You guys both did just fine," I snapped at the fighting twins. "Well, well, well, if it isn't for the mini Ironhide," Skids said slyly. "What?!" me and Ironhide said in unison. "You heard Skids. Were gonna start callin' you the mini Ironhide!" Mudflap yelped. "What the hell is a mini Ironhide?!" Ironhide snapped.

"Sophie. She's just like you! Her world revolves around her guns, she _never_ leaves your side and she even persuades people with violence!" Skids replied. I personally liked the idea but I kept my mouth shut. Ironhide looked down at me, than looked up at the twins, "But Sophie isn't even Cybertronian," Ironhide protested. "Oh, and she's a soldier," Mudflap added. I shrugged, "We'll see what Hide thinks about this 'Mini Ironhide' thing by the end of this war," I decided, a sly smile crossing my face.

"You've got a deal," Skids and Mudflap said in unison both holding out there hands to shake.

Since they were Autobots, the twins' hands were pretty big. I grabbed both of their fingers and shook them. "I don't like this idea," Ironhide smirked. I grinned and patted his ankle, "Calm down big guy. Just tell us your opinion at the end of this little war," I said with a small grin.

* * *

**Ironhide**

Those fragging twins. They _really _knew how to piss me off. I had expected Sophie to blast them with her bazooka when she heard them bring up that "Mini Ironhide" thought. I would blast them myself, but then Sophie wouldn't be too happy.

That femme knows how to work me.

What ever.

I lowered my hand to Sophie's level so that she could get on to my palm. Sophie hesitated, than her fragile body grabbed my fingers and climbed up on my palm. _What's wrong?_, I thought. Hesitating wasn't something normal for the sparkling. She looked up at me with those big green human iris'. "Nothing Ironhide. Just a little soar," Sophie mumbled softly.

Sophie didn't get soar easy. I was suspecting the stab to her arm had made her hesitating on using it to climb up. I looked through her head. Yup. She was sure soar. "Sorry about that Sophie," I replied. "Worse has happened," she sighed. I grinned, sometimes I believed Sophie was actually a mini me.

"Maybe some therapy would help my arm," Sophie suggested. I knew the sparkling pretty well. When she said "therapy" she meant "lets go out shooting. Maybe shine our cannons" that was my girl. "Decepticon parts are still up. I just hope that they haven't been taken by the NEST soldiers," I said.

"High doubts. No chinooks have flown over how about you go check. I think your space bubble should stop getting popped by me," Sophie replied. White teeth showed as she did what humans called "the puppy dog face". I shrugged, "What the hell," I sighed. I put Sophie down carefully than transformed into my alt form.

Sophie watched as I sped off to the beach. I didn't like leaving the femme alone. It never felt right so I decided to hurry. _Ironhide! You need to relax tough guy_, Sophie thought. I kept speeding off ignoring my sparkling, _I wouldn't mind a car wash_, I replied. _Fine. But you need to slow down Hide_, she half ordered.

Slow down?

Hell no! I WAS NOT going to take a mini joy ride while Sophie, a femme that was like my own sparkling, got captured by some punk-ass Decepticon!

When I got to the beach, the Decepticon parts were still there. But then I noticed a Decepticon about the size of half of Sophie's legs, he was running around the Decepticon limbs and shoulder plates with worry. "Oh no! No soldiers! What am I going to do! Oh! First the Fallen gets killed. Oh don't think like that Moonsky! Now most of the army. I must tell Adranz!" the Decepticon yelped.

Than, I realized it was Moonsky! That fragging Decepticon had oiled my foot on Cybertron a long time ago. I immediately transformed into natural form and ran over to Moonsky.

The tiny Decepticon suddenly noticed me and screamed as he ran for a nearby tide pool. "Well hello punk-ass," I smirked. "What do you want. I won't oil your foot! Promise. Just don't kill me!" Moonsky pleaded. "I see you recognize me," I replied with a sly smile.

* * *

**Sophie**

"Where is that bloody Autobot?" I groaned as I sat in lawn chair that I had perched on top of one of the army humvees. Lennox looked up at me, "Don't know kiddo. Want a Starbucks?" he asked. "A vodka sounds nice. No, how about just a Bud Light? I need to lower on the calories," I preferred. "I'll get ya a frappaciuno, if you're lucky, you could maybe squeeze a Miller Light out of Epps," Lennox offered.

"Fine, be that way," I sarcastically whined, slipping on my Harley sunglasses.

The sun was hot and I was slowly getting a tan. "How can people _do_ this?!" I groaned tilting my head back. So far, there was no job that needed to be done. All of the soldiers were taking advantage of the break by visiting the hospital's gift shops and Starbucks buying some useless toys. Epps had bought an RC helicopter to pass the time. I had used the helicopter and hit most of the NEST soldiers in the head on accident.

I looked down at my black skinny jeans. I couldn't believe I still had 'em on after _three _days! Epps noticed me staring at my pants. "Ironhide packed your camo capris. Before we left. And, uh, most people hand wash here. There's a bucket of soapy water at the end of the road," he advised with his awesome Louisiana accent.

I nodded. I had done this in Afghanistan for Basic Training. To me, it really was basic. I had pretty much done every training school in the Army and Air Force except for scuba diving. Which I wasn't intending on doing.

I went to a porta potty that was outside the hospital and changed into my camo capris. I decided to keep the combat tank top on. I loved looking down at the Decepticon getting crushed by the cartoon combat boot. I got out side and looked happily at a puddle of mud. It was fun to put the football player stripes on my cheeks. I dipped my two fingers into the mud and painted two streaks of mud on each cheek.

As usual, Justice was clipped horizontally around my chest. So I suspected _nobody_ would want to mess with me.

But suddenly, a hand wrapped around my mouth. Out of instinct, I reached my hand to the M16 that was clipped to me. But a strong, sturdy hand grabbed for my wrist. A cigarette went close to my nose and smoke filled my nostrils. My mouth was covered so I couldn't breath out of there. And now the cigarette was suffocating any clean air out of my nose.

It made me sleepy, but I had to stay awake, otherwise they would take Justice! But the smoke was too much. I used the last of my strength to keep my eyes slitted open, but my eyelids were like lead and slammed shut on me.

* * *

**Ironhide**

Moonsky was in my fist. He struggled to get out of my grasp, but that wasn't happening. "Every time you struggle I will just hold tighter," I warned. I was about thirty Earth yards from the hospital Sam stayed in. Sophie would probably be waiting for me, I would show her our new practice target.

Oh, she would be so happy!

When I got to Major Lennox and Captain Epps, I realized there was worry on their face. "What's wrong?" I asked, the tone of my voice made it easy that I was demanding an answer.

Major Lennox rubbed the back of his neck, "Sophie's missing," was the words that slipped out of his mouth. I dropped Moonsky. "WHAT!" I snarled. Captain Epps looked up at me, "She just went to the bathroom to change and after twenty minutes, I went to check if she was alright, 'poof', I couldn't find her anywhere!" Epps sounded just as worried as Lennox.

I opened my thoughts to her, nothing, but a usual human nightmare, one of the wars we had done. "She's asleep, that's all I can tell you."

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait again. I was camping during the weekend and during the week I had school to be busy with. Today I'm sick and mom's getting me high on Tylenol. So this is what popped in my head. Moonsky isn't a real Decepticon, I just made him up, like some other characters. **


	10. Transform

**Sophie**

I groaned as my eyes peeled open slowly. The first thing I saw were two men arguing in Russian. One was maybe in his mid thirties. He had shaggy blond hair and a scruffy face that looked like it hadn't been shaven in a few days. "Who the hell are you?" I muttered. I couldn't see the other Russian man very well.

The Russian dicks froze and looked at me, "You will _pay_ vor destroying the town," the blond guy snarled in between gritted teeth. I sat up straight, suddenly realizing my hands were tied together with a rough rope. "Now just _wait a minute_! I _did not_ destroy your town! Some idiot terrorists did! Lemme ask you something. Would you rather have the whole world destroyed? Or just your little town? Did I mention _no one_ was harmed?" I snapped.

"I saw you vrough my vindow! Blasting your vazooka at something!" the other man snapped, emerging out of the shadows. He had brown curly hair and a long goat-T. "Do you know what that something was?" I snarled through gritted teeth. These guys were really pissing me off. "Well, uh, no. Vut-" the guy started to stammer, but I interrupted, "IT WAS A TERRORIST THAT INTENDED TO END YOUR LIFES!" I screeched, starting to flail my legs crazily like some psychotic retard. Immediately, the blond guy lifted an M16 off the ground and pointed it at me. I was scaring him.

I looked at the M16. On it was my name written in silver sharpie. It was Justice! "That. Is. My. Gun…GET YOUR FUCKING GRIMY HANDS OFF MY GUN!" I screamed. That was it. They had done it. Now I was mad. Nobody touched my gun. I stood up (the idiots had no training in kidnapping, otherwise they would've tied my feet together most likely) and kicked the curly haired guy across the face. The blond guy started to shoot rapidly at me. I ducked and kicked Justice out of the guys hands. "NO ONE! TOUCHES MY GUNS!" I screamed, constantly kicking the blond guy in the face and the stomach between every word. Hard.

I felt my pocket, and of course (being a weapons specialist and all), I found a pocket knife. I tried cutting the rope off but, it was so thick. The thugs started groaning and I swung a kick at both of them to distract them. Soon, I could feel my hands be able to separate. Than the ropes were off. I grabbed Justice and said a small prayer of thanks that my precious assault rifle was not dented.

I ran out of the room to come out to a blank road. It didn't take too long to realize I was no where near the hospital or the C17. "Oh no. Nonono! NO!" I screamed. I ran back in to the shack that the Russian thugs had kept me. No phone. But my communication radio was there. Destroyed. I grabbed the radio and observed the several bullet holes in the small communication device. "M16. Not mine. These are bronze. Mine are steel," I muttered quietly to my self.

I made my own bullets specifically for the Decepticons. There was only one thing left to do. _Ironhide. I'm lost bud. I needja_, I thought. I never liked not being by Ironhide. It was like losing an organ. It didn't feel right. _Oh Sophie! You're alive! Where the frag are you?! We looked all over the town!_, Ironhide thought. _I really don't know Hide. I'm going to see if I can find some sort of car or something but I honestly don't know where to go_, I replied.

_Try to find something to use as a signal flare. I'll listen for you and go the direction of your flare. Okay?_, Ironhide advised. I told him I would look for one and started to look around in the shack.

I dug through drawers and old file cabinets. Nothing. Just some Russian gibberish. I even looked through the Russian thugs' pockets. "Mary would be useful right now," I muttered quietly to myself.

The curly haired guy groaned as he got up. I gasped and pinned Justice to his head. "Help me or I will shoot off your balls," I whispered. The guy shivered than nodded. "Vwhat do you need?" he snapped. "Watch your tone! I need fireworks to use as a signal flare," I ordered.

"I don't have any you American vitch!" the Russian guy snarled. I glared at him and whacked his head with the butt of my gun. "I told you to watch your tone," I whispered harshly to the unconscious thug. I looked down at my shirt to see it was torn just below my belly button, "Perves," I muttered and sighed. I realized that my only chance was Justice. Mary would've been louder, but M16s weren't the quietest things.

I walked outside and aimed Justice at the clouds and shot three times, _Didja hear that Hide?_, I asked. _I have amazing audio sensors Sophie. Yes I did. If my calculations are right. You're approximately ten miles from the Russian city I'm currently in_, Ironhide thought. _You're coming? Right?_, I pleaded. _Of course sparkling_, Ironhide assured me. I grinned.

Ironhide seemed so softy with me. It made me feel good that I was one of those rare people he opened his soft side to. A lot of people (like Sam) thought Ironhide was some grumpy old cooke. I waited for about twenty minutes. I laid down on the road while I waited for my guardian to come to my rescue.

Finally, I heard the engine of a big truck. I stood up and smiled. Ironhide halted to a stop probably only two feet in front of me. I hugged the warm hood of the GMC Topkick that stopped in front of me. "It took ya long enough," I teased. _You alright?_, Ironhide thought. "I'm fine. But the guys inside are pretty bruised up," I teased.

_Good. Primus curse those slaggers_, Ironhide thought. I grinned and climbed in side the passenger seat. And than Ironhide sped off back to the hospital.

* * *

I rubbed the towel several times on Justice and than threw it away, sprayed some more Lysol on the gun, and scrubbed at it again. I did at least twenty times. I got very angry when anybody touched my guns. _Especially_ Justice and Mary. They were my most important ones and I didn't intend on them getting in the wrong hands.

"Okay Sophie. I think your gun is clean now," Lennox tried to assure me. "NO. That Russian dick got some dirt on the barrel and it seems _impossible_ to get off!" I protested, than sprayed some more Lysol on the barrel of Justice. "How about that blood stain right there?" Lennox asked, pointing to my M16's trigger. "I don't remove my blood from my guns, Major Lennox. That one for example reminds me of the time we fought the Fallen. I don't wanna forget our victory. But the fact that another hand besides for me or Ironhide's touched Justice. That, I would like to forget," I assured Lennox.

"You scared the hell out of Ironhide ya know? Hey, um, what did those dicks want from you anyway?" Lennox said. "They just wanted some stupid revenge for destroying the city. I think Russia officially hates me," I smirked looking up at Lennox with small grin. "Tell me man. Why aren't you at your house playing with Annabelle? Isn't her third birthday coming up next week. I can talk the pilots into driving ya back," I said, now turning serious.

Lennox's face suddenly grew dark, "Sophie. I can't be with her because I still want her alive," he snapped. I frowned at the fact that I was probably defeated. "Lennox. Do me a favor. Be there for your daughters birthday and you and your wife's anniversary. Flowers. A sparkly princess dress for Annabelle. All I ask from you. Oh, never mind I want you to _enjoy it_ too," I hissed.

"Fine. No promises. But I can try. No promises," Lennox said darkly. I grinned, "I know I'm no specialist on families. But thanks Lennox," I replied.

Lennox bit his lip and walked off. No, he stormed off. Lennox was pissed for now. But he would thank me later. Ironhide walked up to me. "Lennox doesn't seem very happy. What did you do?" he demanded. "I simply told Lennox to go see Annabelle for her birthday. I'm gonna buy her a plastic cell phone," I admitted, but a flashy grin hit my face. Ironhide glared at me, than shrugged.

"You know how to work me Sophie," he sighed and shook his head. "I know Hide. It's a human thing," I shrugged. "No. it's just a Sophie thing. It never works with Lennox or Epps. Or even Mikaela. I've got. What do you call it? A _soft spot_ for you," Ironhide admitted. I motioned my hand at him, indicating I wanted his face closer. Than I put my hand on his and said, "Hide. We've been friends for three years. And I feel like it's time for me to tell you something," I paused for a moment.

"You saved me. Not just from Decepticons. But from becoming some moody bitch. I used to have to go to school. And. Well everyone knew I stole guns and thought I was a freak. I was sorta, you know? Um, anti-social. No one liked me and I started hating everyone except for Sam. And then you came. And you were the bestest friend I could _ever_ ask for. You made me braver and happier. Thanks big guy," I sad, than patted his metallic cheek.

"How is it _saving_ if friendship is not a life or death situation?" Ironhide asked. I chuckled and looked up at him, "It's complicated Ironhide. An Earth thing," I said and than hopped onto his hand, and from there, his shoulder. "Wanna go shooting?" I asked. I was done with the mush now. Time to go back to being the tough military gal I was.

Ironhide smiled, than nodded. "Roll out," I said playfully. "Climb onto my back, that's where the seats form. Lets see if you end up there. Otherwise I'll transform right back," Ironhide ordered slyly. I nodded and did as he ordered.

It was all a blur. I screamed as different parts of Ironhide shifted around like crazy. I screamed cause I was having fun! It only lasted a few seconds when I found myself tumbling around in the backseat. "Lets do that again!" I whooped.

_Damn't Sophie! Don't scream like that! I thought I was hurting you!_, Ironhide thought. "No it was _so _cool! We should try that more often," I yelped.

I crawled to the front seat and Ironhide drove off.

* * *

The whole ride me and Ironhide looked for a good blank spot. Than we passed the horrid shack that I had just been held hostage in a few hours ago. I gawked at it as if I was looking at Sam throw up (trust me. It's _not_ a pretty sight). Behind it seemed to be pretty blank. "Ironhide lets turn around. I think I saw a good one behind. At least it was reasonable. I think were going a little too far," I sounded paranoid and silently scolded myself for that.

_The beach sounds good. Oh Primus! Moonsky! I completely forgot about that little slagger!_, Ironhide thought. I lifted an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side suddenly feeling very confused. "Moonsky?" I asked. _Small Decepticon. I was going to take him back for a new target. But I dropped him when I found out you were missing_, Ironhide answered. I laughed. "Ironhide. We'll just kill him later. Lets go to the beach for target practice. If we're lucky. We'll find him," I assured Ironhide.

_Fine_, Ironhide replied. I patted his dashboard and the truck halted to a stop.

I looked out the window to see that we were at the beach. "Man. Your faster than any truck I'll ever ride in," I admitted. Than a smile curled at my lips. "How about you transform while I'm inside!" I offered. _No! It was horrifying enough trying it the other way! I'm not taking chances!_, Ironhide snapped. "Please!" I pleaded. _Primus help me. Fine!_, Ironhide thought. I clung on to the seat as tightly as I could.

Soon, different parts of Ironhide's body were spinning around me. I screamed to the top of my lungs, but I was having fun. Finally, I found myself clinging for life on Ironhide's back. I quickly climbed up to his shoulder. "As I said. We _must_ do this more often," I said with a small grin.

**Author's Note: Now you can see how Sophie is a mini Ironhide. Ha-ha! Read and review! Well you probably already read. So PLEASE review! Thanks :].**


	11. Decepticon Taming

**Ironhide**

Sophie was such a…what do humans call that? Dare devil! Sophie was such a dare devil. She did a lot of things that made me nervous. For example: Stay in me while I transformed.

But yet she was like a sparkling to me.

Sideswipe always asked how I could handle keeping track of such a human. I simply told him, "I'm too close to her to just stop being her guardian. She needs me more than she believes."

* * *

"BAM" Sophie's bazooka made a big bang as she pulled the trigger. But of course when I set my cannons off my bang was MUCH bigger.

"Show off," Sophie teased, elbowing my ankle. I looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "Watch who's talking. I'm not the one with a torn shirt," I shot right back. Sophie looked up at me and frowned, "How many times have I told you that the Russian dicks did that!" she snapped. "How about you go change before Lennox comes back. He's already mad enough about the whole visit Annabelle thing," I ordered, than transformed into my alt form.

Sophie walked in. I started to turn around when I swore I smelt the oil of a Decepticon. I halted to a stop and thrust around. My tires spraying sand all around my body. My radar beeped at something small. Moonsky.

"Ironhide! Stop!" Sophie ordered. _Its Moonsky! The Decepticon I told you about. We should kill him before he sends anything to the Decepticons_, I thought. I stopped and Sophie bolted out. _Mary is slowing me down. As much as I love this bazooka…it can be really annoying sometimes_, Sophie thought as she ran to Moonsky with her M16 and bazooka clipped to her.

"I'm not shooting you now cause you are absolutely _adorable_. But you turn on me and your dead," Sophie snapped. She thought that fragging Decepticon was _cute_?! I couldn't believe it. Humans sometimes need real help. _Sophie! Be careful. Moonsky is very untrustworthy. He poured oil on my foot at Cybertron!_, I warned. Sophie turned around and swung a glare at me.

_You can kill him and adore his dead body! He's really not a trustworthy Decepticon! Trust me!_, I warned. How could _Sophie_ even act like that toward a Decepticon?! That was it! I transformed into my natural form and looked down at Sophie.

Moonsky squealed and ran behind Sophie's legs.

"Sophie! You need to kill him!" I ordered. "But he's so cute! We can tear off his radios and all will be fine," Sophie assured me. I shook my head than swung a glare at Moonsky. Sophie grabbed Moonsky and flipped him over. She was searching for his communication devices! Than a small grin curled at my lips, "I think it's on his ass," I said to Sophie. She looked up at me and lifted an eyebrow, than shrugged and flipped Moonsky over.

Moonsky growled and his hand transformed into a knife. Sophie didn't seem to notice it as she shook him a few times. "Hmmm," she muttered to herself. Moonsky rose his knife but I swung a warning look at him and growled, "Don't you dare Moonsky," I whispered. "What? Are you gonna blast me while I'm in the earthlings arms?" Moonsky snapped. "Sophie!" I yelped. Sophie looked up at me, "Yeah Hide?" she asked.

I groaned uncomfortably, "Never mind,"

A smile curled at her lips, "Found it!" Sophie said proudly.

I grinned, "His communication device?" I asked. "No Ironhide. I found his arm. Yes! Why would he keep it in his ass though?" Sophie sighed. I shrugged as she grabbed a pocket knife out of her pocket and flipped it open. Suddenly, I could hear a huge cry of pain from Moonsky. "Why are you stabbing my fucking _ass_?! I didn't do anything to you! Ironhide. Come on! Tell her to _stop_! Please?!" Moonsky wailed.

I simply grinned and shook my head. I knew Sophie. If she liked something or someone she would still punish them. For example: when MoJo had lubricated on me, Sophie had locked him out of the house for a week. I knew that that was the strongest revenge that the rodent would ever get from me.

"It's out!" Sophie whooped, looking up at me with a wide grin, holding up a small satellite and a few other wires. "Good girl. Now lets get rid of him," I hissed, giving a dark glare at Moonsky. He was as much a rodent as the Witwicky's pets! "No. he's gonna stay with the other former Decepticon. Wheelie. You know? The one that humps Mikaela's leg?" Sophie shuddered at the words she just let out.

I shrugged, "Never saw him," I replied.

Sophie sighed and threw the tiny Decepticon at me, "Let's get to base. Mikaela knows how to train these things," she groaned. I nodded and transformed into my alt mode.

* * *

Mikaela had a torch to Moonsky's eye. "You be good!" she ordered. "No! I'm a _Decepticon_!" Moonsky spat at Mikaela. Mikaela frowned than bared her teeth, "I will flame your eye into tiny bits unless you choose to be an _Autobot_!" Mikaela snarled. A wide grin curled at Sophie's lips as we stood in the C17. "Fine! Fine! I'll be a petty Autobot! But only if I can stay with Wheelie," Moonsky snapped. Mikaela looked back at Sophie and they both nodded in unison.

Mikaela slowly released the chain that was wrapped around Moonsky's neck. I stood a guarding stance ready to catch the rodent if he tried to run.

Moonsky ran over to a even smaller Autobot that had wheels for feet and one destroyed eye. I suspected it was Wheelie. I watched as they started to whisper. I could hear them. Wheelie was talking to Moonsky how he would get used to the humans, especially the "Warrior Goddess" which I believed was Mikaela since she had threatened to torch Moonsky's eye.

Sophie walked up to me and tugged at my ankle plate, "Were gonna fly back to base in three hours. Lennox just radioed me," she advised, tapping a new radio headset that perched on her ear.

I nodded and the two of us went to the hospital parking lot, of course I transformed back into alt form as soldiers started to load everything in the C17. Army hummers, guns, soldiers, and even tanks. I watched as Sam came out of the hospital on crutches. Sophie ran over to her older brother to help him to the C17.

Three hours passed.

Finally it was time to go home!

* * *

**13 Hours Later**

"We're home!" Sophie squealed as I could feel the C17 make a landing. Sophie jumped into my trunk making an ear shattering sound. I could tell the sparkling was excited. I drove out of the tail of the C17.

"Can I sleep in your trunk tonight. I missed this place horribly," Sophie begged. _You know I personally prefer that_, I thought.

As soon as we got in the garage me and the rest of the Autobots started to transform into our natural forms enjoying the nice space instead of the cruddy parking lot in Russia. I watched as Leo surprisingly walked out of the boys changing room. His wavy black hair was crazy and all over the place.

"Sam! Dude you're alive!" Leo yelped running over to a crippled Sam that stood at the other side of the garage. Sophie swung a glare at Leo. She looked at a soldier that was unloading a BB gun and snatched it from him. Than she turned around at shot Leo in the head, than the leg.

"Of course Sam is alive ya bastard! Don't _ever_ think he is weak!" Sophie hissed. "Fine! But that hurt!" Leo snapped. Rubbing the back of his head. Than he turned around and pleaded Lennox for an ice pack, but Lennox snapped at him to toughen up, especially if he was at base.

This is why I consider Lennox one of my comrades.

I looked down at a furious Sophie. "I thought the older sibling was supposed to stand up for the younger sibling. Not the other way around," I wrongly questioned.

"I KNOW Ironhide! But to talk like that about my brother is _ridiculous_! Why would he even _think_ Sam was dead!" Sophie roared.

I took a step back, astonished at the fury that could come out such a tiny human. Especially Sophie who was quite short for her age (five feet, two inches tall). She looked up at my shocked face, "Sorry Hide. I shouldn't put it out on you. I'm gonna go shooting," Sophie sighed. Slowly walking out, with her bazooka and M16 strapped onto herself.

I quickly followed and watched as Sophie had her head sharply directed at Leo. _I think your revenge on the boy has been done. Now let's go shooting_, I thought. Sophie looked up at me and nodded silently.

When we got to the target area I noticed Sophie's eyes were slowly turning red and she seemed horribly down as she missed _every_ target like it was her first time. "What's wrong sparkling?" I asked softly, crouching down to Sophie's level. Sophie looked up at me and winced back tears.

Than she exploded and wrapped her arms around my neck crying into my shoulder plate. "I'm scared for Sam," she sobbed. I thought about a good reply, "Sam is strong. You two are alike in many ways. You both are the most headstrong humans I will probably ever place optics on," I admitted, placing my metallic finger onto her back, gently. "That's the problem!" Sophie yelped, backing up and looking at me.

"Do you know how many times we have almost reached death due to fighting Decepticons? Sam even died once! I don't want that to happen. What if he doesn't come back?" Sophie sobbed and wrapped her arms around my neck again, sobbing into my shoulder plate again. "I promise that me, Bumblebee, and the other Autobots will protect Sam," I tried to assure her.

Sophie shook her head, "The soldiers need protecting too Ironhide. And if I'm getting protected, how am I going to fight? I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of Sam dying. He's gotten _way_ too close in the past."

**Author's Note: I know, this is probably the MOST BORING chapter ever! Not much action. I'm having brain farts right now and can't get anything in my head that's good enough. I promise a better chapter up next. **


	12. Paintball

**Sophie**

After pretty much crying my heart out at Ironhide I felt like a total baby. When I say I almost NEVER cry. I mean I NEVER cry.

When I got back into the garage, Leo was teasing on how I was such a cry baby. Sam was not happy with Leo. But Leo didn't like what I did to him, "No! You know what Sam!? If you were me you would react the same way! Sophie is not your sister! She's the devils daughter!" Leo yelped. I snarled and swung my foot really hard at his…um, you can figure that out yourself.

"Owww," Leo winced and grabbed the spot I kicked him. "Sophie! Calm down!" Sam snapped. I sighed and went to the upper deck in the NEST garage.

Optimus Prime transformed and looked at me with his gentle blue optics, "Sophie. Don't go against your own race unless there's an extreme emergency. I think you have seen what has happened to us in Cybertron," he lectured me. I frowned and looked up at the blue and red Autobot. "Optimus. I'm just not in the best mood right now," I admitted. "I can see that," Leo said. I swung a glare at him that said "Do you want another beating?" Optimus sighed and transformed back into his giant semi-truck form.

I frowned as I spotted Leo now demanding Lennox for an ice pack.

"I just got kicked in the balls! You've gotta give me a little slack! C'mon man!" Leo yelped at Lennox.

A small grin curled at my lips as I started to dig through the supply closet where soldiers kept their toys.

* * *

I walked down the stairs with two paintball guns and two army helmets, than I looked at Leo with a wide smile, "One paint ball fight. Than I'll leave you alone," I said, the smile now turning evil on my face.

Leo's face fell so low I swear his jaw was touching the ground. "B-but. WAIT A SECOND! You're a _weapons specialist_! You'll just shoot off my ass! No!" Leo snapped. I frowned, "Fine. I guess you want another bruise on your…" I started to say, "FINE. Fine. Fine. I will play your painful game of paintball," Leo sighed, holding out his hand for a paintball gun. I slapped it in his hand. Than plopped a helmet onto his head.

I put my on and got some face paint, and even put a few twigs in my helmet.

Leo started to walk over to the target practice field but I shook my head, "Training field," I said, pointing to a forest area. Leo cursed under his breath and followed me to the forest. "Your base is over there-" I pointed to a tree stump, "-mine is right there," I said, pointing to three moss covered stumps. Leo nodded and we ran off to our base.

"THREE…TWO…ONE! LET THE WAR BEGIN!" I screamed, than poked my head up and aimed at Leo, shooting him at least three times. He tried shooting me but missed. The guy really need to work on his aim. I simply smirked and watched as he hit a tree than a bush, than some mossy rock, but I swore the rock had flinched when Leo had hit it.

"STOP STOP!" I screamed and put my paintball gun down.

My guns were strapped at me at all times. I kept them to make sure I was prepared for anything.

The rock seemed a bit shiny. Almost metallic…

All of a sudden the loudest screech I had ever heard blew into my ears. Leo must of heard it because he was screaming for it to stop. I grabbed Justice off my belt and aimed it right at the rock and before I pulled the trigger, a head popped out from the rock!

The rock suddenly transformed and in front of me stood one of the biggest Decepticons I had ever seen. Bigger than Megatron or Optimus Prime combined! Me and Leo screamed to the top of our lungs and ran out of the forest for our lives.

"We have to get back to the garage!" Leo yelped. "If we do! Than it will _never_ be safe again! I'll call Ironhide over," I snapped. Leo stood there waiting for something, I could hear the giant foot steps of the huge Decepticon, "Don't just stand there! RUN!" I screamed, and bolted at the opposite direction of the base. _Ironhide! Giant Decepticon! Autobots needed…NOW!_, I screamed in my mind. I looked back behind me to see the Decepticon observe a C17. His eyes scanned the military plane, than he transformed into it!

I gasped as the plane flew over me and Leo than snatched us up. M16 tight in hands, I started to shoot at its fingers, the Decepticon made a disgusting screech, then let me go. I clutched tightly at one finger, then shot at the metallic claws that wrapped around a screaming Leo. With Justice in only one hand, I shot straight at the metal fingers around him.

The Decepticon made another horrific screech, then let go of Leo. I grabbed onto him and we went down screaming for our lives. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Leo screamed at me. I looked at him, "DID YOU JUST THINK YOU COULD MAKE THE DECEPTICON LET GO AND WE'D FALL ON A MATRESS?!" he snapped.

I gulped and looked at the strangely blue ground that would soon be covered in me and Leo's blood. "WOULD YOU RATHER DIE SLOWLY?! OR QUICKLY WITHOUT PAIN?!" I screamed. "IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE?!" Leo yelped. I shrugged, and then started screaming to the top of my lungs. Leo joined my little choir in less than a second.

Then, "SPLASH!"

We had been dropped in a lake!

"We're alive!" Leo yelped, as soon as the two of us came to the surface, "Well technically. Our helmets saved us. The impact of the water could of killed us," I shrugged. I unclipped my helmet than used it as a floatie. I looked at a man in a row boat with a fishing rod. He looked at me and Leo with eyes the size of a disc, "Are you aliens? Just dropping out of the sky? Where the hell did you come from?" he snapped.

The man looked about in his sixties, behind him sat a little boy, maybe three. Leo ignored the mans question and raised a hand up, "Oh thank you God," he whispered. "Hey man? Uh, were a little worn out here, could you lend us a hand?" Leo pleaded. "Not until you answer my question. Where'd you two kids come from?" the man snapped. I frowned, "Listen sir. We were on a plane, and two thugs dropped us. Now could you please let us on. I'm not a swimmer," I begged.

The old man glared at us, than said, "Get on. I'm Lionel, this is my grandson, Carl."

The man pointed to the little boy. Carl smiled and waved.

"Thank you!" Leo gasped, as the two of us swam over to the boat, "I'm Sophie, and the idiot is Leo. Could you please tell me where we are?" I asked. Lionel looked at me, than Leo, "Why you're about three miles away from the Diego Garcia airport. Me and my grandson came here to go fishing I'm a pilot for one of the planes," Lionel replied. I nodded, "You can just drop me and Leo off at the shore. I can use my bazooka as a flare," I advised. Lionel looked wide eyed at Mary.

"Just don't shoot me," he smirked and snapped at Leo to be a man and help him row the boat to shore. I thanked Lionel and Carl, than after about an hour I could see Ironhide and Optimus speeding over to us in alt form, behind them were Sideswipe and Ratchet.

"Where the hell have you guys been?!" Leo screamed. _I can read your mind. You were thinking the area constantly_, Ironhide thought. I grinned and looked at them. Optimus transformed and his blue optics dawned down on me. "Thank you," I gasped. Optimus nodded and looked at me, "I believe this Decepticon you found has been around Earth a while. I can't identify him yet. Do you know what his alt form was?" he asked. I thought about the C17, it had been labeled _96XC_. I looked up at the other three Autobots that had accompanied Optimus Prime.

Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Ratchet transformed into their natural form. I looked at Ironhide, only speaking half of myself to Optimus, "He transformed into a C17. The Decepticon was labeled _96XC_. If we go back to base, I can show you the C17 he scanned," I said. Optimus nodded and question scripted in his eyes, "Okay. Tell me everything at the garage. I just hope the Decepticon didn't know that Diego Garcia is a base," I could tell Optimus was thinking out loud.

* * *

I had nearly demanded Optimus to not let Leo ride with me and Ironhide. Ironhide had pretty much agreed. Optimus had finally given in and put Leo in Ratchet.

"Oh my God. How did it happen. I never thought I would be so lucky," I whispered, lying down across Ironhide's front seat, _I don't know. But thank Primus for that_, Ironhide thought. I laughed, "Thanks Primus," I teased. I looked out the windshield at the flurry of trees. Than a question flowed out of my mouth, almost uncontrolled, "Do you like Earth? Or do you protect it for Optimus?" I asked, regretting every word. _Sophie, humans are almost as destructive and violent as Decepticons. But NEST has revealed their good side. The they're willing to help. And, well you pretty much prove every trait of the human species_, Ironhide thought. I cocked my head to the side, "How Hide?" I asked.

_Well, I think we both know your violent and destructive. But towards the correct things. Your headstrong. Your helpful. But there's one thing that makes you different_, Ironhide answered. "And that is?" I partially demanded, _Your absolutely insane. Like-_, Ironhide thought. "_I'm_ absolutely insane?" I snapped my body up. Than I thought about the answer. "Okay. I can't find a protest for that," I admitted. "But you don't think Autobots are insane?" I said, mainly to my defense.

_Well, uh, okay. I guess you got a point. If you ask me. We're just, uh…okay I give up_, Ironhide grumbled. "I thought so," I smirked, with a smug grin, crossing my arms.

When we got to NEST, I could see Mikaela talking to Sam. Sam seemed freaked.

* * *

**Sam**

My little sister had been gone for an hour and a half and I was freaked. I remembered the horrifying screech.

"Sam calm down! It's Sophie! She'll be alright! Ironhide will catch up to her!" Mikaela snapped, but I could tell she was just as freaked. I looked at Optimus coming back then, Sideswipe, then Ratchet, I could see Leo inside the passenger seat, he looked soaked. Then…Ironhide!

I nearly whooped at the view of my little sister sitting in the passenger seat. The giant Topkick halted to a stop and Sophie ran out toward me. I grabbed her and hugged her, dropping my crutches, but I could care less. My little sister was back!

I watched as she looked up at me. Than she looked up at me, her face turning from excited to worried, "We need to talk Stamp," she whispered.

**Author's Note: I finished this chapter a while ago, but Mom pretty much took several cords from my computer which made it so I couldn't reach my files. So sorry. Please review! I'd like to know what people think (bad or good). **


	13. Convinced

**Sophie**

"An even _bigger_ Decepticon?" Sam wheezed. I gulped and nodded, "It was bigger than Megatron and Optimus combined! The only Decepticon I can think of that is that big is Devastator. But a Navy ship shot him down. So I don't know what to say," I sighed, as me and Sam were standing outside the garage.

"Soap, this is serious! Was the Decepticon really in the training forest?" Sam snapped. I gulped again, than nodded. I had told Sam the whole story about the paintball fight.

"But then, that means the Decepticons now know where the base is. Sophie we need to get out of here! The Decepticons are gonna turn this place into a hell hole!" Sam screeched. I shook my head, "Sam, we can fight 'em off! This is the _Autobots_ turf and the Decepticons need to mind their ass! If they want in they better have written their death will," I snapped. Sam sighed than looked down at me, "I know you don't like change Sophie but-" I interrupted Sam's attempted alibi, "I don't like change? Are you kidding me? In the past three years I have turned from a twelve year old girl who was about to enjoy juvie…

"Into a fifteen year old soldier that is ranked number one weapons specialist on Earth! I mean Ironhide is really number one, but no one knows that. Anyways, I will let change happen, but _good_ change, not Decepticons taking over my only sanctuary. And I bet you Optimus is thinking the same thing!" I lectured. Sam's eyes suddenly grew to the size of dinner plates as he looked up. "What?" I asked.

Then I turned around and saw a C17 swoop maybe three feet above my head, than snatching me and Sam up. The two of us screamed to the top of our lungs. As our bodies were tossed into the cockpit of the plane. Sam and I were still screaming our hearts out as I looked out a window at a furious Ironhide and Bumble Bee. I looked at the controls and made a battle cry, than I slung Mary over my shoulder and instead of shooting the thing (cause that would be completely dumb), I beat the controls with the giant steel cylinder known as a bazooka I called Mary.

"You're pissing it off!" Sam snapped. "He deserves to get pissed off!" I snapped back, hitting the flight controls between every word. Than I put Mary back on my strap and unclipped Justice and started to shoot the controls multiple times.

Than something unexpected was said to me.

"You're making things worse!" Sam screeched.

I looked at my brother and my face fell. "Sam, I'm just trying to…" suddenly, I looked up at the ceiling of the C17, and gasped when three flaps opened and to reveal several tranquilizer darts. I gasped, "Sam we have to get out!" I screamed. Trying to find the exit of the horrible plane but everything was locked down.

Me and Sam looked up than I screamed, "TAKE COVER!" we both curled up into little balls onto the floor of the plane and I could feel the darts plunge into my ribs and arms like fork going through a cantaloupe.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Eight hours later**

I woke up, eyes closed. Was I on Decepticon property now? No. There's nothing on Earth that the Decepticons have a right to own.

"The fragging femme destroyed my controls!"

"I promise she'll be dead soon Deathdoer,"

"Then kill her now!"

"No. She's destroyed most my army,"

"Then kill her while she's off guard!"

"She'll be off guard when she's awake. I've unarmed her,"

"So kill her! She fragging deserves it!"

"When she wakes up I can give her a more slow death. And she'll feel the pain,"

"NO! I will never let you _ever_ kill me! I want to die of old age! Not get taken over by a some shitty excuse for a Cybertronian!" I snapped, my eyes peeling open. Than I completely regretted it.

Standing in front of me were Megatron and the huge Decepticon that had a C17 as an alt form. "Oh hello girl. I believe you've met Deathdoer. Am I right?" Megatron said in silky, yet raspy and evil voice, pointing at the giant C17 Decepticon. "Uh, yeah I have dick. Shouldn't you be dead or something?" I smirked. "YOU HAVE DONE _ENOUGH_ DAMAGE TO MY ARMY! YOU HAVE DONE _ENOUGH_ DAMAGE TO _ME_!" Megatron roared.

"Um, that's a good thing to me," I shrugged, seeing that I had pretty much demolished Megatrons right arm, because it was gone. Than I could feel a horrible, stabbing pain at my ribs and right arm, pretty much my whole left side of my body felt like a knife had gone through it.

Than my memory came back.

Me and Sam had had tranquilizing darts go through us!

Sam!

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER!" it was my turn to roar. Megatron grinned, "You're brother is in another room. I'm preparing him for when I find the map to the cube," he snarled. The cube! The Matrix! "If you have the Matrix…why do you need the cube?" I snapped. Deathdoer looked down at me and grinned, "Femme. We aren't letting you humans get away with a quick death. We're going to let them get slaughtered alive by there own technology, plus we need to repair the army," Deathdoer said, in a rather calm voice.

"Man, I wonder why they call you Deathdoer," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. I watched as a very familiar human sized Decepticon with silver armor walked into the huge room. He looked so tiny compared to Deathdoer. "Adranz. Is the boy ready?" Megatron asked. Adranz! That son of a bitch had gotten away from Sam's school!

"Yes master. Do you need me to do anything with the femme?" Adranz hissed. "Megatron looked down at him and shook his head, "The girl is for me to kill. Anybody else touches her, they'll feel the wrath of my claws!" Megatron snarled.

It was strange how Megatron sounded like a lion saying, "This is _my_ kill! Fuck off!" yeah, pretty much like that.

* * *

**Sam**

As I laid on the table I looked on the cement ground, everything tied on the ground, I tried talking the dick of a Decepticon out of having my head sliced open. "Come on! Why do you even want to destroy us? We didn't do anything," I whined. "You have captured a Decepticon leader and murdered most of the army, well your sister did at least," the Decepticon muttered. "She was just protecting her land! It's like us taking over Cybertron!" I protested.

"You humans have too weak of bodies to even go in the sky without dying," the Decepticon muttered. I lifted an eyebrow, "You were just talking about how Sophie killed off most of your army!" I snapped.

The tiny Decepticon glared at me. His hand transformed into a knife and he slashed my cheek, "You'll be dead soon," he muttered. I gulped as I could saw a giant, alien like jet fly into the room and transform into Megatron.

Yikes.

I groaned as Megatron stood over me and placed his claws around my legs and hands. "I've had my dying time. Can we just call this off?" I pleaded. An evil cackle came from Megatron. "You wish boy," he hissed.

I watched as he was about to put a knife into my head when, a giant Decepticon ran in. "STOP!" he screamed.

Megatron did as the Decepticon ordered and turned around. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

I lifted my head up just slightly to look at the giant Decepticon who had pretty much saved my life.

"The boys sister told me about the Three Primes. About how they do not want this planet harmed! I respect the Prime's rules!" the Decepticon snapped.

_Sophie is officially a lifesaver_, I thought. I looked as Megatron's got angry when he looked at the Decepticon's hand. In it was the Matrix.

The Matrix!

"Deathdoer! What are you doing with that?! Put it back!" Megatron snapped. Deathdoer. What a typical name for a Decepticon. "You told me this is what the Three Primes wanted! I have been asleep for over two hundred millennia! My catch up story was all lies! I am a Seeker and a Seeker's job is to respect the Three Primes! You tricked and shall pay Megatron!" Deathdoer roared.

It was nice to know that for once one of the giant robots was on my side. Sorta.

I watched as Deathdoer transformed into a giant grey plane. It looked like the one that had taken me and Sophie. I think she called it a C17.

I watched as it flew right into Megatron, just barely missing my head. I watched as Megatron slammed into the wall. Immediately, Deathdoer transformed and gave Megatron a good fist to the jaw.

I watched as in the doorway Sophie ran over to me, for once without her guns. But it was sorta weird to see her like that.

"What did you tell him?" I hissed to Sophie when she got to me. "I simply told him about the war with the Fallen and he was pissed man!" Sophie answered, almost sounding happy about it. "And he told me the coordinates so I could give the Autobots coordinates to the place. He's one of the Seeker's that follows the Three Primes. He crash landed here over twenty millennia ago. Before there was a war on Cybertron. He's really old!" Sophie advised me.

* * *

**Sophie**

For once I was very proud of myself as I watched Deathdoer and Megatron fight. I had actually gotten a Decepticon to switch sides.

"He had the Matrix in his hands. I think he doesn't want Earth to die anymore," Sam whispered.

"Are you fucking serious? That's awesome!" I yelped. Sam nodded and than a few minutes passed and Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Bumble Bee came crashing through the wall, and soon enough, all the other Autobots were behind them.

Megatron and Deathdoer paused and looked at the Autobots.

_What did we miss?_, Ironhide thought. _I talked Deathdoer into changing sides_, I replied.

I watched as Deathdoer's hand transformed into a cannon nearly bigger than Ironhide's and he shot it right into the Decepticons mouth. Megatron gawked, then transformed into a plane and flew out.

Decepticons walked out of the shadows and the Autobots slaughtered away. I frowned as I saw zoom away.

* * *

We were taken back to base and I watched as Ironhide sat there simply glancing at my bloody shirt, than glaring at Deathdoer.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems lame that I made Deathdoer change sides. I don't own Transformers except Sophie, Deathdoer, Moonsky, and Adranz. Wow, I need to stop making so many characters. Review people! Please give some credit to xxIronhideForeverxx for she helped me with this chapter. Also please vote on my new poll on my profile!**


	14. Old Enemies

**Oooooooooooooooo ma goodness! I am a total dooshbag for not updating anytime soon! But I have one very weak excuse. Mom pretty muched ripped out the cords in my computer then lost them. Oy. And then I lost the chip w/ Ch. 14, which was in my mind, the best chapter yet. But I have to rewrite it. Soooooo sorry. I'll try to update regularly again. Alright, lets get on with the story:**

Lennox walked up to me with an M16 in his hands. My eyes drifted up to him sadly.

"My babies are _gone_! That fucking Megatron!" I groaned. It was true, after all the Decepticons either ran away or got killed, I had found burning remains of my precious weapons. Ironhide came up from behind me and patted my shoulder gently.

"That means you should probably go to the arms room," Lennox advised, handing me the M16. A smirk escaped my lips and I dropped the gun, then walked straight for the arms room that was in the back of the NEST garage.

Immediately, I grabbed an M203 Grenade Launcher from a shelf. It was time to upgrade. My eyes shifted to the belt around my waist that had a small M9 9 mm. Beretta pistol was strapped to it and old M16 bullets, I sighed and yanked everything off my belt, then took it off and strapped the M203 on to it.

"I'll call you...Boomer," I chuckled. Suddenly, my eyes went wide in awe. Had NEST really ordered something so amazing? I squealed in excitement, Lennox ran in and then grinned when he saw what I was looking at.

"We just got it in. A little better then a bazooka, eh?" the soldier asked.

"I never thought...in my wildest dreams...that I would actually get a JAVELIN!" I squealed. Lennox nodded. I wrapped my arms around the giant anti-tank missile launcher and laughed into the soon-would-be-scorching-hot metal interior. The Javelin, which I decided to call George, was too big for my belt, so I decided to hold it close even though it was incredibly heavy.

My belt also got some hand grenades and a 40 mm Grenade launcher strapped to it. My grubby hands also got a P45 pistol for the little Decepticons so I could save the big guns for the true bad guys.

**Ironhide**

When Sophie walked out of the arms room I could've swore she was about to collapse from all the weight of the heavy human firearms. She was so tiny, and the artillery was nearly the size of my palm, not light for a short human teenager.

"Put that crap down NOW Sophia! You haven't had babies yet!" a sadly-recognizable high pitched voice snapped behind me. Poor Sophie's eyes grew to the size of her hand grenades, as Judy Witwicky walked around Optimus straight to her daughter. Soon Ron Witwicky was running after her with...OH NO.

It was the rodent who had lubricated me at the Witwicky's residence! Right in Ron's right arm, and in the left arm. OH NO! Another rodent. Black and white with a distorted nose and pointy ears, sort of like MoJo's. At that moment Sophie's face fell just as hard as mine. _Oh my god Hide. I am so so so so so sorry. I had NO idea that the folks would come!_, Sophie thought. My head shook scarcely, _It's not your parents I'm worried about, it's the two rodent's they brought with them!_, Sophie looked at her father and gawked.

This was going to be a long day.

**Sophie**

Oh my, this was going to be a long day. What the hell was dad thinking of bringing MoJo. The two of them knew that Ironhide hated that dog!

Mom ran up to me and dantily wacked the new guns out of my hands then gave me a hug.

"Mom. Why did you bring freaking MoJo and Frankie?" I grunted when me and my mother seperated from eachother. I mean, MoJo and Ironhide...well they have a bad history. The two were probably worse enemies then Decepticons and Autobots themselves!

"Well honey, the neighbor's couldn't watch them and the kennel was closed for a holiday in England, so we had no choice but to take them," mom shrugged. Sam ran up to us, chuckling nervously, while in the background, I could see Bumblebee and Ratchet were holding Ironhide back from tackling dad, the carrier of the family furballs.

Dad quickly ran over to me and Sam and literally tossed MoJo in Sam's arms, one still in a bandage from the last encounter with Megatron in Russia. Ironhide snarled, then transformed into his alt form, but I noticed his passenger door was transformed into a cannon.

My eyes rolled around for a second and I walked over to Ironhide briskly.

"Listen dude, you'll only have to endure the 'runts for a few days. I promise it'l be over soon. Just...Don't be scary," I muttered. The cannon rotated into the direction of Sam and MoJo.

"Ironhide stop that!" I snapped, slapping the rather warm cylinder that should've been a door. Optimus looked down at Ironhide, then me. "Ironhide you know we do not harm humans and that rule will not be broken today, especially not by you!" Optimus snapped_. I would be going one hundred miles an hour back to the training field right now if it wasn't being used by that punkass Deathdoer_!, Ironhide thought. I translated for him to Optimus and the blue and red Autobot leader simply shook his head.

MoJo barked and snarled at my guardian, then jumped right out of Sam's hands. Soldiers and my parents ran as fast as they could after the crazed Chihuahua. Immediately I grabbed my pet off the floor and ran outside with him taking MoJo straight to cone that usually marked C17 parking spots. I checked the bottom of the C17 for the Decepticon insignia that marked Deathdoer, thankfully, there wasn't one.

A sigh escaped me and I placed MoJo down to do his buisness. When MoJo was done I grinned and rubbed the top of his head then grabed him and swung to take him back to Sam to see Captain Epps.

"Good save, kid," a grin curled at my lips. "I've known Ironhide for a while. First thing I know, is that he is a pee magnet for dogs," I smirked. Epps nodded with a sly grin, handing me a can of Mountain Dew. Oh, thank God for Epps being the chooser of drinks. I happily took the bottle of Mountain Dew and chugged it down.

Ironhide drove slowly behind Epps and I put MoJo down, the little dog scampered over to Ironhide. He lifted his leg to pee, but thankfully, he had already emptied out on the cone.

I hopped into Ironhide's passenger seat and we drove off_. Where to_?, I asked_. Easter Islands, Decepticon spotting, quite a few too_, Ironhide replied, when I realized Optimus and all the other Decepticons were right behind Optimus. "Wait! I have to get George!" I yelped, then hopped out and ran over to Lennox, who already had George and Boomer in his hands. I grinned and took them, then hopped back into Ironhide.

It was time to test the new weapons.

**AN: I promise to try updating more often. So sorry. Review please :)**


	15. Cannot Plan a War

The Autobots were parked on one side of the C17 while I was assigning weapons to soldiers. Lennox, Epps, and me were going to work with Javelins and M203s while the rest of the soldiers were dealing with hand grenades, M72 LAWs, and M79s.

A smile formed on my face as I started to tie ammo for my M203 all around my waist belt, and on one side of my diagonal belt was one large rocket for the Javelin, the other rocket was already loaded. Some new recruits were gawking at the sight of a short fifteen year old girl packing the heavy artillery.

"You'll get used to it," I could hear an old timer say to the newbies. Lennox smirked and elbowed me lightly, a sign not to scare the soldiers. I smirked back and sighed, _That's a very impressive orginazation you've got there. But I think we both now you cannot plan a battle_, Ironhide thought. I nodded.

"Yes, that's true Ironhide, but we all know that after one fight you get more and more prepared for the next," I said out loud. All the soldiers froze and looked up at me.

"We find out their weakness', their strengths. We find out what to avoid, what to strike," I continued. _The Decepticons will think the exact same-_, Ironhide started, "which always reveals the question of who the new winner is. Yes Ironhide, we have gone through this a lot. But this time, after what I saw that fucked up Megatron did to my brother, I will make sure that I will support the end of the Decepticons. Make sure that we will take them to the point where they either surrendor or die!" I snarled, slamming a fist on to the table.

The plane went silent, then Lennox spoke up, "Sophie? Are you alright?" Lennox asked. I shook my head, visions of my temporarily dead brother flickered into view in my head. Then my brother being thrown across the little Russian city by Megatron, and the vision of Megatron knocking my brother right off a building in Mission City.

I wouldn't be alright until Megatron was PERMANENTALLY DEAD. But instead, I said, "Yeah. Could I have some water?"

Lennox nodded and sent a couple of the new recruits to get me a bottle of Dasani. I hopped into Ironhide's trunk getting prepared for the C17 to land. Soon enough it did, and Lennox and Epps hopped in with me. All of us had our grenade launchers cocked and ready to kick Decepticon ass.

As soon as the C17 landed and the back opened, Ironhide was the first to speed out and then a plan ran through my mind, and I made sure Ironhide could hear it. _Sounds good_, Ironhide replied. My plan leaked to Lennox and Epps.

When we drove outside, a site expected, stood in front of us. A row of maybe thirty to twenty Decepticons rose tall in front of us. From Ironhide's back window, I crawled in, then clung to the driver's seat while Ironhide transformed into his natural form, with the rest of the Autobots. Of course, in the middle of the row was Megatron and Soundwave, a Decepticon who had skipped a few battles, and I felt was going to lose this war. Longhaul and Scrapper stood next to eachother, preparing their guns. Optimus walked up to Megatron and said,

"This war ends now, Brother."

Megatron's hand transformed into a swinging spiked club and swung it at Optimus who rolled over and his hand transformed into a long glowing sword, something that wasn't new, but still one of his more deadly weapons. Me and Ironhide decided to get to work on Longhaul while Epps, Lennox, and Sideswipe started to work on Scrapper.

I lifted my radio and reported, "We need Drones and F-35s for back up." Ironhide's cannons spun on his wrists, then stopped and the bot shot right at Longhaul, who without hesitation, tackled him. I yelped and clung to Ironhide's shoulder plate. Ironhide rolled backwards for me to get off while Ironhide distracted, the giant green dump truck Decepticon. Immediately, I looked through the target telescope attached to the top of the M203, then shot right at Longhaul's spark.

Longhaul stopped fighting, seeming almost amazed by the little grenade in his spark, then his red eyes grew wide when the grenade exploded. Jease, Longhaul was probably the stupidist Decepticon of them all. I lifted the grenade launcher again and tried to shoot once more at Longhaul, but he shifted to the side, so this time it hit his breast plate.

Longhaul snarled, then pounced right for me, but Ironhide football tackled him and stabbed a cannon up Longhaul's spark and shot, soon the green Decepticon lay dead in front of me and Ironhide. A grin formed on my lips and I held up a fist for Ironhide to knuckle touch.

He grinned and tapped his fist with mine, because if we tried to do a normal knuckle pound...well that would end badly.

My eyes lifted to the sky to see six F-35s and three Drones come flying over us.

"Epps! Throw a blue one at Megatron!" I roared over the battle. Epps nodded and threw a blue smoke bomb straight at Megatron who was probably very aware by now of what smoke bombs meant. "F-35 bogey is marked at Blue smoke, Drone bogeys will be marked with laser," I said over the radio. My eyes shifted over to Lennox and I gave him a nod.

Lennox and three other soldiers marked Scrapper with a laser. The Decepticon noticed and aimed a cannon at Lennox, but I shot him quickly with the M203 for distraction. The Drones soon shot Scrapper, the Decepticon was down, but not dead. Ironhide quickly finished off the bot with just a shot of his cannons and soon he was dead.

Megatron tried to transform into his alt form, but the F-35s shot his wings off quickly and Optimus got his golden chance to do a final strike on Megatron when suddenly, a nasty Decepticon known as Soundwave grabbed the Autobot leader around the neck and yanked him back. Optimus spun around out of his grip and stuck his sword up the Decepticon's chest. That's when it came. An F-22 with alien, most likely Cybertronian symbols all over it's body came. I had seen it before when we had been having a war with a Decepticon known as the Fallen.

My mind had been confused as of how Optimus had killed the ancient original Decepticon but not Megatron? The F-22 immediately started shooting at us. Ironhide grabbed me quickly and pressed me to his chest when suddenly a bomb from the Decepticon plane dropped nearly right next to us. It exploded and sent poor Hide flying. My face slammed into the ground and I could feel flesh tear. My face was caked with dirt, sweat and blood. While Ironhide was dented and I could see a broken window on his body.

Me and Ironhide had known the figthing jet would come. It had to go.

"Lennox, you and Epps must ready your Javelins for that plane, I'll give orders for the Drones to start shooting at it," I ordered over the radio. "Alright, kid. But remember, easier said then done," Lennox replied. I looked over at him, we stared at eachother, "I know boss."

But the plan died when suddenly, the F-22 shot at the Drones, they swerved for a second, then dropped, soldiers cleared out from an area wher the three Drones dropped. Shit, this wasn't going well. Suddenly, a C17 came and shot right at at least ten Decepticons, helping the soldiers and Autobots finish them off. My eyes switched to the C17 in shock.

It was Deathdoer, had to be. If anyone had ordered a C17 I would've heard it. He landed right next to the inanimate C17 that had transported pretty much all the good guys, except for two who walked out of the plane: Sam and Mikaela.

Sam grinned and held up the All Spark shard. My eyes went wide. "Come and get it!" he wheezed nervously. Decepticons showered after my brother, including Megatron. Optimus' hands transformed into hooks and split apart Megatron's face. Immediately, I slung the Javelin over my shoulder and targeted Megatron's spark.

My finger pulled the trigger..."BOOM" Megatron's body pretty much exploded, and soon, his naked skeleton fell flat to the ground, and his face was right in front of me, mouth gawked open. My middle finger swung out from my fist right at Megatron. Optimus walked up to me in awe.

Lennox walked up to me, "That's not what a Javelin is supposed to do, it only explodes in one area," he gawked. "I'll explain later. Right now, let's help Sam!" I said, reloading my Javelin with the other missile that had been clipped on to my belt. After that I loaded the M203 and then we were off running after the Decepticons that were trying to kill my brother.

The poor guy dodged exploding missiles, clubs, tossed cars and other weapons that were too Cybertronian to explain. Deathdoer transformed, freezing some of the more weaker Decepticons, which the F-35s took care of while Deathdoer decided to fight off the stronger Decepticons. A tiny Decepticon known as Scalpel immediately jumped onto my brother. He like was spider with really big glowing red eyes and a French accent.

Sam screamed and tried to get him off while Scalpel transformed one of his ugly little spider legs into a spinning saw and aimed at the arm on Sam's body that held the All Spark shard. "HEY! PAWS OFF MY BROTHER BITCH!" I roared and yanked a pistol off my belt and shot the little devil bot right in the head, then picked up my Javelin and continued running through the crowd trying to get to my brother.

Finally, I got to Sam and whispered in his ear, "I'll hold them back, you try to get to Optimus. Why did you bring that anyway?"

"Deathdoer told me to. In case one of the Autobots were down," Sam replied. "Good choice, but you were an idiot to wave it in the air. Might as well paint it neon!" I hissed under my breath. "Not now Soap! Or else were gonna be massacred by Decepticons!" Sam snapped. "Whatever Stamp," I muttered coldly, then roared:

"HOLD IT! I AM _ARMED_ WITH SOMETHING THAT JUST KILLED MEGATRON!" I pointed to the dead Decepticon leader. The Decepticons all rotated there heads to the naked skeleton. But of course, there was one smarter Decepticon, who stepped forward and snarled, "How do we know that you only have one of those loaded in that tiny weapon? What if you already used everything on Megatron?"

My bottom jaw dropped to the ground. Had he just called _my _weapon _tiny_? As in weak? I quickly rose George and shot right at the smartass' spark. Nobody referred to _my _guns as tiny. The Decepticons looked down at their dying comrade.

"THAT'S how we know," I hissed. The Decepticons looked up at me, "I'm guessing _that_ was her last missile," one of them said. I shook the Javelin, that was hallow, "Uh...yup. Oops," I mumbled. Then lifted my M203 and started to shoot at the Decepticons, along with Lennox and Epps. Ironhide, and the rest of the Autobots helped out, Deathdoer easily stepped right onto about three Decepticons, killing them instantly. Almost.

I grabbed a soldier's hand grenade and tossed it straight int the middle of the Decepticon mosh pit. "Autobots evacuate!" I shouted. A relization came to me that only Sideswipe and the Arcee sisters had been fighting the Decepticons head on while all the other Autobots had been staying the perimeter with mainly firepower as offense against our enemies.

The grenade exploded, and a few Decepticons had lost limbs, but none were dead. I counted five left. I could hear Lennox order the F-35s to shoot at the remaining Decepticons, but the marked F-22 suddenly reappeared and shot every single F-35 down. I gawked and watched the pilots of the planes float down gently as they evacuated their burning jets and the parachutes took them down safely.

Three Decepticons left, but two stayed, weak cowards that the Autobots killed off quickly. My eyes shifted up to Deathdoer, "I will take care of him," he said, looking up at the threatening F-22. Optimus looked at Deathdoer, "Ironhide and I will back you up," he promised. Deathdoer nodded. "I'll help," I suggested. Deathdoer looked down at me in shock, "How?" A grin curled at my lips.

"I need you to make that F-22 transform so I can target his spark. I have more ammo for my Javelin like what I used on Megatron inside the C17-" I started, "Sophie! You might need these!" Lennox shouted running over to me with missiles for George. My grin got wider. "Back up?" I asked, looking at Lennox. He nodded with a warm grin. Ironhide transformed and I placed about six Javelin missiles in the back seat and kept one missile in the Javelin, because that was all it could fit.

Ironhide sped in line with the F-22 while Optimus tried shooting at it. Deathdoer air tackled the alien jet by transforming his wings into long arms, he even knocked out a wing and the jet transformed quickly to an ugly silver Decepticon that looked like Starscream except his chin was bigger and he had what I liked to call, "suction cup feet" like Bumblebee. I quickly found the spark and pulled George's trigger. It planted right into the Decepticon's spark and the alien fell to the ground burning up, but I saw a missile fly down right toward me and Ironhide.

_Oh shit_, Ironhide and I thought in unison.

**Sam**

It all happened so fast! As the alien plane fell to his death, he threw a missile right at Ironhide and Sophie!

"SOPHIE!" I roared. Ironhide was speeding as fast as he could toward the C17 for safety. But the missile hit the ground and exploded. But as the flames licked over Ironhide, I could see him transform into his natural form and press my little sister to his chest, shielding her with his hands and running out of the hot flames. Another explosion went off and Ironhide went flying, he landed straight on his head and plunged and toppled over, but somehow kept a good shield over Sophie.

Optimus ran through the flames right toward Ironhide, so did me, Captin Lennox, and Epps. Mikaela grabbed my hand and also followed to go see if Sophie was alright. The fire thankfully died with a couple of soldiers trying to make it die with fire extinguishers from the plane.

When I got to my sister, it was obvious that she was less then ok. Ironhide, charred and dented placed my little sister down carefully in front of me. She lay on the ground not moving, with a giant gash on her cheek and stomach, plus her scar on her leg had reopened after being somewhat closed for three years.

I carefully pulled Sophie up to my chest and gave her a tight hug. Then a grin went on my lips, "She's breathing," I whispered.

**A/N: NOT the end! Or else this would be marked complete! Review :)**


	16. The End of the Beginning

**Sophie**

My eyes curled open. The first the thing my brain registered was that I was definitely in a hospital. Pale white walls with one small billboard that get-well cards were tacked onto and a small window frame with a row of boquets. Plus, I could feel stitches on my cheek, my leg where Barricade had scarred me three years ago and stitches on my arm, and an IV in my wrist that pumped fluids in my body. Also a slightly tight bandage on my rib cage. My head rotated to a chair next to me that had neatly folded blankets with a pillow on top of them in the seat cushion.

Soon, I could hear a doctor walk in with her head buried in her clip board. She looked about mid twenties with her brown hair in a loose pony tail and a blood stain on her arm. I didn't want to know where that came from. She looked up for a second to grab one of those pumps that measure blood pressure, I was to dazed to remember what it was called. She walked up to me with her head still in the clip board then lifted her head again to start putting the pump around my arm, then the woman finally noticed I was awake.

My eyes saw a name tag, "DR. HELEN TOUPIN" Dr. Toupin looked at me for a few more seconds then shook her head, then said, "You're up!" as if I had been temporarily dead. I blinked my eyes for a second, then glared at her, "Yes I am up! Am I supposed to be DEAD?" I snapped. Dr. Toupin sighed, "No. I was just expecting the anesthesia to last a little longer. You broke two ribs and needed fifty stitches."

I rolled my eyes. "Where's my family? Or at least Lennox or Epps?" I snapped again. Dr. Toupin shrugged, "Your brother's girlfriend and your mom have been switching off on sleeping over. Plus-" she walked over to the billboard with get-well cards and took them down then plopped them on to my lap,"mail."

Most of the get-well cards were from the team. A lot of them said something like, "Get well soon, shortie! Guns are waiting!" which reminded me that I felt utterly naked without even a bullet in my palm. But when I got to Lennox's card, it was just a little bit longer:

_Get well soon kid. Ironhide is starting to get cranky without you at NEST. Plus there are still (and probably always going to be) at least a few Decepticons out there for you to teach a lesson. Well see you later_

_-Lennox and Epps, and of course, Ironhide._

Of course the old Autobot was grumpy. I decided to try to talk to my old friend, _I'm up. You going to come over and say hi?_, I thought. _Of course Sophie! I'm happy your finally up. I'll be in the parking lot soon!_, Ironhide thought. Suddenly, I realized that I was probably at a base hospital. I looked down at Dr. Toupin's clip board that she had placed on the seat for a few seconds to get something, _Mike O'Callaghan Federal Hospital_, it said. So I must've been in Nellis Air Force Base which was about an hour or two away from Tranquility, Nevada where I lived.

The door opened again and I never thought I would be so happy to see my brother. Sam ran up to me with one of his arms in a bandage and a small row of stitches on his shoulder where Scalpel almost cut his arm off.

"Sam! Mikaela!" I yelped happily when Mikaela came in following Sam. We hugged eachother in a group hug way. When we seperated, I realized Sam and Mikaela looked like they hadn't slept in a few days. "Oh my god! I'm so happy you're up!" Sam yelped, then embraced me. Suddenly, it came to me why I was in the hospital!

**Sophie's Memory**

Ironhide was speeding over to the C17 as fast his tires would drive him. _GRAB ON TO THE SEAT!_, Ironhide thought. He didn't have to warn me twice. My arms wrapped tightly around the seat as I could. The sound of metal gears shifting and cannons preparing erupted in my ears. My eyes were tightly closed. When Ironhide was in full natural form he had me pressed to his chest, but I could feel the heat of the flames threatening to get close.

Suddenly, another explosion went off and Ironhide went flying, my body slammed against his metal hand for a second, which didn't feel good. In fact. I can't remember anything else after that.

**Sophie Present Time**

"Is Ironhide alright?" I shouted, making Sam, Mikaela, and Dr. Toupin jump. "Ironhide?" Dr. Toupin asked. For all she knew probably was that I was a helpless army brat who got in a car accident. At least that was the story.

"Friend who was in the accident with me," I murmured, then looked at Sam hopefully. "Well, he's pretty dented up, burned in a few areas. But Ratchet is fixing him. By the time you see him, he'll be a new truck!" Sam tried to cheer. My face went extremely red and I bet if I was in the Loony Tunes, smoke would be erupting out of my ears.

"I WANT TO SEE IRONHIDE NOW!" I roared. A doctor walked in, and I could hear a baby cry in the room next to me. "Excusme Miss Witwicky! But people are trying to sleep her!" he snapped, then turned on his heels and walked out with Dr. Toupin following him.

Sam and Mikaela looked worried as they eyed me. Mikaela then grinned and plopped a sports bag in my lap. I looked in it and grinned. A white tank top, a pair of camo capris, and neon green and blue DCs. "The shoes are a get well gift from me and Sam. But I know you'll get them dirty fast," Mikaela chuckled.

A grin curled on my lips and my arms wrapped around Mikaela. Thank God that at least Sam had a good girlfriend. Then my eyes shifted to him and I waved my hand quickly. Sam got the idea and left. Then I got up and happily put on the clothes, then ripped out the IV and was out the door.

My arm was around Mikaela because if I bent forward, well that would hurt with the broken ribs and all.

I got in trouble by the doctors immediately and got thrown right back in the hospital room and the IV was back in my wrist. My lips formed into a pout and my arms crossed as I sat in the bed with my clothes still on for I had refused to let the doctors throw a hospital gown back on my body.

So that night I snuck out the hospital and sure enough, Ironhide, with a shattered windshield, dented everywhere, was parked in front of me. A smile formed on my mouth and I wrapped my arms around Ironhide's hood, caring less of what anybody would think. Ironhide's driver door opened and I hopped in. Ironhide was off, and soon, we were at a ledge where the stars twinkled, crickets croaked, and weapons were layed out in a row.

My smile grew wider, and I swear I would've been hyperventilating if it hadn't been for the crippled ribs. Usually, during target practice, I would have gone for the missile launchers which Ironhide had laid out three different ones. A bazooka, a Javelin, and an M72 LAW. Instead, I suprised myself and Ironhide by grabbing a 9 mm.

"The doctor told me not to much weight on the body," I sighed. _But I'll be back to the big stuff soon_, I thought. Ironhide looked down at me then nodded. Gee, I didn't know what was going to happen when I got better.

^&*()_+

**One Month Later**

"I hate you," I snarled through gritted teeth as Mikaela was drawing eyeliner around my eye lid, "I heard that a Marines high school is going to be there also," she chuckled, then slid a stick of cherry red lipstick on my mouth.

"I promised Ironhide to be mate free for life," I said, while Mikaela started to move on to my hair, "Well I'm sorry, but that promise will be broken someday," she sighed, Starting to comb my hair as I stood in front of the mirror being prepared to look like ugly brunette Barbie. Mikaela had put an emerald green dress that was right above my knees with only one strap on me, plus, uncomfortable bright green high heels were on my feet, and Mikaela even had Lennox come over to hold me down in a chair to convince me to let her physically mess with my head. For some reason I had agreed to it.

A screech escaped my mouth as Mikaela found a knot in my head. Mikaela grabbed my shoulders and slammed my body into a chair, then continued for about twenty minutes to torcher me with undoing numerous knots in my hair.

"Do you ever take care of your hair?" Mikaela snapped, as I was near tears. "I wash it!" I replied. Mikaela rolled her eyes and pulled out a curler.

**One Hour Later **

Mom was riding with me in the newly repaired Ironhide over to where a military ball was being held to congragulate the soldiers at NEST. But something had happened with the planning of the event so the ball was also going to be for some graduating students of a Marine Training high school. A knot was in my stomach as Mikaela was in the back seat looking hella more beautiful then anyone in the car.

Mom was going to take advantage of me and Sam out of the house and go on a date with Dad while me, Mikaela, and Sam were going to go to the ball, along with the rest of the NEST staff. Mikaela's hair was tied in a curly ponytail with her bangs swished to the side and her dress was like mine except it was baby blue, the same with her shoes.

Suddenly, I could see the plaza and Mikaela quickly dragged me out of Ironhide. Dad arrived in his own car to take mom to where ever.

"Be good Sophie! And no alchohol!" mom shouted, then her and dad were off. Lennox ran out the building with a proffesional military suit that had badges all over it, but instead of going to me, he went to Mikaela.

"Hey. Have you seen So...Sophie?" Lennox started to say, but found me leaning nervously against Ironhide, biting my freshly manicured nails. "Yeah that's my name," I snapped. Ironhide shook around, probably laughing, then bumped me toward Lennox.

"Wow, you look...different," he said. My eyes glared daggers at him, but then someone I hadn't seen in a while appeared out the door squealing my name, "SOPHIE!" it was Annabelle, and her third birthday had been yesterday. She was carrying the plastic pink cell phone I had given her. "Hey sweets," I said with a small grin, carefully going down on my knee and wrapping my arms around the adorable blond and blue eyed little girl.

A pink dress with short sleeves and sparkles on the skirt had been tossed on her little body, and Annabelle's curly hair was up in a half pony tail. She grabbed my hand then and dragged me in the plaza ball room. When we got in, there was a mix of buff teenage boys that weren't all that bad looking as none of them had the stupid mop hair I saw most teenagers with, thank god for military grooming rules.

On one side of the ball room was a sign that said _THANK YOU NEST SOLDIERS_, and one on the other side of the ballroom it said, _CONGRATS SEE YOU LATER MARINES!_, I wondered how many graduates actually wanted to move on to the true training.

Annabelle spotted Epps' daughters in the back, Maria and Ali. Maria was a twelve year old brat, but eh, I was probably the same, while her little sister, Ali, was an adorable five year old with a pretty positive attitude. The sisters were total opposites, which made their relation obvious. Annabeth and Ali had a conversation only people from the Land of Squeals understood, then ran off to do whatever little girls did.

Maria eyed me for a second, chewing on bubblegum, she blew a bubble, it popped, then Maria eyed me some more, "What?" she snapped. I lifted an eyebrow, then walked away. Soon enough, I found Sam and we started to talk about random things like Leo, then Annabelle, then college and Bumblebee, plus Ironhide and Optimus Prime. But, suddenly, I could feel a tap on my shoulder, and I swung around to see one of the Marines students, a tall buff boy that looked maybe a year or two older then me, with a mud brown buzzed haircut and deep brown eyes seeming to cough, two other guys were standing behind him smirking.

"Um...hi," he blurted. I lifted an eyebrow, then waved my hand as a reply to the greeting. "Hi. I'm Tough-I mean Toby! I'm Toby!" the guy said. I nodded, "I'm Sophie. Nice to meet you. I'm...one of the NEST soldiers," I replied, so Toby would know that he really hadn't seen me before.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. My face got hot and Mikaela was next to me elbowing me to say yes. I grinned and nodded shyly. The stupid high heels made me stumble as we tried to do clean slow dancing. But the clean part was hard when a really short girl is dancing with a rather tall boy. So I rose my hands as close to his shoulders as possible. I got a few remarks from Toby about my shortness, but I knew he was just joking around. At the end of the dance, Toby asked me where my car was and I pointed to good old 'Hide parked innocently in front of the street lamp.

"Whoa," Toby blurted, eyeing the giant truck. A light chuckle escaped my mouth, "Yeah, companies truck," I said. Toby grinned, "Are you old enough to drive? Or should I drive you home?" he asked. I could feel my face turn hot, "I'm fifteen, you can drive," I replied. Toby grinned, and hopped in the driver's seat. Then I realized I had no keys! Ironhide usually started himself, so why shpuld I had had keys?

When I hopped in the passenger seat, I held up my house keys and pretended to start Ironhide then barely dug one of the keys a centimeter into the key hole.

_Oh _my, Ironhide thought.

**A/N: So that's the story about the end of the Decepticon leader. But as Lennox said, there will always be a few out there in the world. But there is one chapter that I believe you should read (no, it is not continued of Sophie's little date or a newsletter for a sequel). It will tell how Ironhide and Sophie got mentally connected so yeah. Don't ignore this quite yet! Review!**


	17. How We Met

**Sophie 3 Years Earlier**

Never, in my wildest dreams would I had ever imagined that my brother's car would turn out to be a giant alien robot. A pistol, that my brother Sam had told me to bring while we had been getting chased by his yellow and black '76 Chevy Camaro, was sticking out of my coat while Sam, his dream girl Mikaela, and I were being driven off somewhere by the living Camaro.

Then we passed by a small park where I usually kept a stash of stolen guns (long story). My stupid brain decided it was time for me to go put away the pistol so I wouldn't scare Mikaela who was sitting in the front seat next to Sam, both of them hyperventilating with me.

"Wait! I need to drop something off. I can just hitch hike home," I announced to the car. The tires squealed to a halt and a door opened, Sam got out and let me climb over to the out side, then whispered into me ear, "Nobody can know about this," I nodded, and limped over behind a tree.

The sound of the car erupted in my ear, then silence. Sweat poured down my face and my body felt sticky. My eyes shifted down to my leg that had been nearly cut off by some evil alien robot that Sam's car had saved me from. I winced for a second, then placed the pistol down and decided to try cleaning it.

Suddenly, a loud sort of roaring sound came. I looked up to see a giant, glowing meteor that came down in flames. A scream came out of me and I hobble ran for my life, adrenaline kicking in, then the meteor landed within a yard or two away from me and sent some sort of glowing wave and it tossed me about twenty feet out or so. I landed with a thump on the ground and I groaned as I could feel some bruises form, then, a voice spoke in my head. A gravelly British voice kind of.

_That was a bit of a rougher landing then I intended_, I swung around and suddenly, the meteor started to TRANSFORM into a huge alien robot thing! _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! I'm gonna die!_, I thought to myself. The robot thing looked in my direction as if it had heard me, then ignored me and walked over to a rather big home that had a GMC Topkick parked in front of it. I always thought that those were pretty hot trucks.

The robot seemed to like, scan the truck with its eyes, then stopped, and started to shift around and crunch down, until a second GMC Topkick was parked in front of the nice home. I gawked. _Is it with my brother's car? Or is it with the cop?_, I thought to myself, as far as I knew, the cop was bad, brother's car was good. _Who is this human talking about? Could she be another Witwicky?_, the robot...said? Wait. He couldn't talk when being a truck! Could he? _I'm a Witwicky! Sophie Renee Witwicky! Are you going to see my brother?_, I thought.

_Samuel Witwicky. He has siblings? Wait! How did this child now what I was thinking? How do I know what shes thinking? Come with me child. I'll take you to your brother_, the robot thought. Suddenly, the passenger door opened. I bit my lip, then walked right in. The ride was silent. I had always dreamed of riding in a sweet truck like this, but not when it was an alien robot!

"Who-Who are you?" I stuttered. _I'm a weapons specialist for the Autobots from a planet called Cybertron. You can call me Ironhide_, the truck replied. I shakily nodded, then soon we were in a dark garbage alley, suddenly from around the corner, I could see a tight newer version of Sam's car, it had the same coloring and everything, the windows were too tinted for me to see who was in the car, and across from Ironhide and me came a small Pontiac sports car and a Hummer ambulance truck. Then, around the other corner came a huge Peterman truck that was blue with orange flames on the side.

When Ironhide stopped, I jumped out of the truck and I saw Sam hop out the Camaro, with Mikaela coming out the other side. Me and Sam ran up to eachother and gave eachother bear hugs. Suddenly, every car and truck around us started to shift gears and transform into giant alien robots. The Pontiac was the smallest robot while the Peterman was huge and could easily trash my neighbor hood with probably one step.

All the robots were silent, then, the Peterman went down on it's knee and put it's face right in Sam's.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the robot asked, Sam gawked, then nodded. The Peterman nodded, "I am Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron," the robot announced.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the neon yellow and orange ambulance robot added. Then_, Optimus Prime_, pointed to the small Pontiac robot, "Our first lieutenant, Jazz," the small robot jumped onto a large garbage can, "What's crackin little bitches? This looks like a cool place to kick it," the small Autobot smirked. Sam, Mikaela and me all gawked at the alien robot, "Where-Where did he learn to talk like that?" Me and Sam asked in unison.

"The world wide web," Optimus replied. Then, he nodded toward Ironhide, who had given me the ride here, "Our weapons specialist Ironhide, I believe your sister has already met him what it seems to be," Ironhide nodded at me, then looked at Sam and Mikaela, suddenly I watched as large cannons spun over his wrist and he lowered them to Sam, "You feelin' lucky punk?" he asked aloud. Sam gulped and I stood in between my brother and the robot, "Back off!" I snapped. Ironhide's eyes went wide and he stood up straight.

Optimus glared at the weapons specialist, "I just wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide shrugged. Then Optimus continued on to the ambulance, "Our medical officer, Ratchet," Ratchet sniffed around for a second, then looked down at the three of us, "The small female and the boy are siblings, and the boy's ferimone levels confirm that he wants to mate with the other female," he reported. Sam let out a long whistle, while Mikaela rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortabally while I stood there chuckling.

"I believe you already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said. I looked up at the new Camaro bot to realize it was the exact same as Sam's old car, just a changed shape! Ironhide looked down at my leg uncomfortabally. Optimus was doing the same.

"Ugh. Mr. Optimus prime, sir," I said nervously, everybody looked down at me, the shortest person there. Optimus looked down at me, "Yes," I bit my lip nervously, "I can read Ironhide's mind," I admitted. Then it was silent.

Ironhide looked around nervously as the other Autobots were kind of glaring at him.

"Well, I crash landed, and accidentally sent out an Energon wave. And we all know that Energon waves have DNA in them. And I suspect some of it went into the girl," Ironhide fumbled with his words nervously. Sam looked up at Optimus nervously, then said,"The bad guys will be after Sophie too? Am I right? I want her to have a guardian," Sam sort of ordered. Ratchet sent out some sort of laser at my leg then I looked down at it to see it was...closed up. Just a scar now.

Ironhide looked up at Optimus, "I can be her guardian, it would be best," I nodded in agreement with the weapons specialist. Optimus nodded.

Sam looked up at Ironhide nervously, then over to Optimus, "So who are these, like bad guys? What do they want with me?" he asked. Optimus sighed, then pressed his index finger and middle finger to the side of his head, and suddenly the garbage alley started to crumble, then metal trees started to grow and large metal hills formed with injured alien robots limping around me, not even seeming to notice me.

Then I saw him, a tall silver alien robot, bigger then Optimus Prime, was standing on one of the hills cackling evilly, throwing spears at alien robots, killing them. "Cybertron was once a peaceful planet, until one day, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, betrayed us and started war on Cybertron and killed off the planet, trying to find the All Spark. A cube shaped device that can create life," Suddenly, the scene changed to an underground cave with the giant Megatron in the middle of it, flames dotted on his body and he looked pretty dead as icicles hung off his chin.

Suddenly, an old man fell right into the cave with two husky dogs on his tail. He held up a lantern and looked at Megatron in awe. I looked at the glasses he wore, they were Great Grampa Archibald's! It was Great Grampa Archibald!

"Megatron followed the cube to your planet, Earth. That's when Archibald Witwicky found him and accidentally activated his activation code," I watched the man tap at Megatron's knuckle, then Megatrons eyes glowed red right into Archibald's and he fell to the ground and his glasses flew off his face and crashed to the ground cracking.

"The map to the Cube was imprinted on his glasses," Optimus finished, then the scene dissapeared and we were back in the alley.

"How did you know about my grandfather's glasses?" Sam asked. Optimus sighed, "Ebay," Sam rolled his eyes, "Of course," he muttered. Then I watched as the Autobots backed up to look down at my brother, "Samuel Witwicky, the fate of the world now depends on you," Optimus Prime announced. Me and Mikaela narrowed down at him, "Please tell me you have those glasses," we said in unison.

**A/N: So that's how Sophie and Ironhide met. I am going to write a whole story that's the 2007 Transformers script with Sophie in it. So yeah. Review! Btw, this is the last chapter of the story!**


End file.
